Earth-717: Ms Marvel Volume 1
by Over9000Pylons
Summary: An alternate time. An alternate world. Major Carol Danvers has always been a hero, but she never realized how great she would become. After confronting an otherworldly menace, Carol's life is transformed when she is imbued with cosmic powers. Working with an alien spy she is unsure she can trust, Carol must stop a galactic empire before they annihilate all life on Earth.
1. Star Journal

Earth-717: Ms. Marvel Vol 1

Chapter 1: Star Journal

In a secluded meadow bathed in starlight, a lone child wandered to the top of a lonely hill. The blades of the summer grass massaged the exposed skin of her lower legs, just above the lines of her socks and just below the edge of her skirt. A scenic lake, still as the windless air, gave moisture to the area around her.

The girl was only eight years old. She had flowing locks of golden hair, that reached down almost as low as her elbows. She was wearing her favourite t-shirt, which was made of black fabric, and had an image of the USS Enterprise on it. Her outfit was completed with her blue skirt and matching running shoes.

Reaching the highest point on the hill, the girl then looked up at the majestic painting that was the starry night sky. This far away from any type of civilization was the perfect place to get a good look at the cosmos, for there was no light pollution to sully the wondrous sights of the stars. Grinning widely, the girl then sat down, crossing her legs and putting her hands in her lap.

In her left hand was a small book. It was a green journal with metal wiring to hold together the lined pages, and had a piece of tape on the front cover. The tape had been written on with black felt tip pen, with it reading as 'Carol's Star Journal'. Using the tips of her fingers to open the journal, she looked over the various scribbles and notes that she had made inside it.

She giggled as she looked over her earliest attempts at mapping out some of the constellations. She smiled as she reread her accurate listings of the nearest galaxies. She rolled her eyes as she got to the page where one of the boys at school had written in a note about how much he loved her, which of course made her extremely upset because he wrote it over top of a diagram she had drawn of all the planets in Earth's solar system.

Finally flipping to a fresh page, Carol pulled out her pink, heart-covered pen from within the journal spiral. Plucking off the cap and putting it on the back of the pen, she then wrote in the current date at the top left corner before looking back up into the sky. Tapping the back of her pen rhythmically against the page, she thought about what she was going to write inside her journal as she perused the endless palette of stars above her.

Finally settling on charting some new constellations, Carol started to draw in a star chart. Taking note of the locations before drawing lines between them, she was deep in focus for several minutes, and so did not notice that another figure was approaching her from the distance. The figure was a grown man in his early forties, and he stepped over a run down wooden fence that marked the perimeter of the meadow.

Slowly walking up behind her, the man stopped about ten metres away, putting his hands on his hips. He watched her continue to write for a few minutes, with a feeling of pride swelling in his chest. He then continued to walk towards her, before sitting down on her right side. She blinked and looked over her shoulder at him.

"Awh. I gotta go back already?"

The man laughed.

"Don't sound so upset."

"I just got out here!"

The man crossed his legs, imitating the position that Carol was in. She sulked and turned away from him, looking back at the stars.

"Mom wanted to know where you were," said the man. "Says it's way past your bedtime."

"Bedtimes suck!"

"Yeah. I agree with you. But, rules are rules."

"Rules suck too!"

"Carol . . . ."

Carol shrugged and looked sullenly at the ground.

"Sorry, daddy."

The man smiled before putting his hand on Carol's shoulder.

"It's okay. Look, I'll make you a deal. Don't tell on me . . . . and I'll let you have five more minutes. Okay? I'll say I had trouble finding you."

Carol's eyes lit up as brightly as the stars.

"Really?!"

"Sure," said the man, as he held up a finger. "But five minutes. No more, you understand?"

"Yes."

"Alright."

The man took his hand off Carol's shoulder. With renewed zeal, she continued to draw, finishing off her star chart.

"Hmmm. My Carol. Always staring into space."

"You never liked space."

"Yeah. Was too busy living life here on little old Earth. But your head's always in the stars."

"Stars are cool, dad."

"Thought they were hot."

The man laughed again as Carol rolled her eyes at him.

"Not funny."

"Come on, it's a little funny."

Carol shook her head.

"Nuh uh."

"Ah, whatever."

Carol blinked before looking up again.

"The stars are all so clear. I can't see the planets yet, but one day I will."

The man raised an eyebrow.

"How you gonna do that? Build a giant telescope? Think they did that already."

"Noooooo. I'm going to build a spaceship."

"Oh, an astronaut. Look at you. Don't let anyone ever tell you that you don't dream big, kid."

"I'm gonna be the greatest astronaut ever! I'm gonna go on lots of adventures, just like the Enterprise! I'm gonna go and see the stars and planets that nobody ever saw before! To boldly go, where no woman has gone before!"

"Think you got the quote wrong."

Carol groaned.

"Well, I'm a girl, so I changed it, okay?!"

The man held up his hands in a placating gesture.

"Okay, okay! No harm, no foul, kiddo. Don't shoot me with your ray gun, or whatever."

"It's called a phaser, dad!"

"Uh oh. I'm in trouble now."

Carol giggled, and the man laughed along with her. After a few more seconds, Carol scribbled in the last few details on her star chart before closing the journal. Slipping the pen back inside of the metal spiral, she then turned to her father.

"You believe I can do it, don't you, daddy?"

The man exhaled as he took a few seconds to consider his response.

"Of course I do," he said. "I think you can do anything you want to. Not just saying that because I'm your father, I promise. I think you're destined for the stars, Carol."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Really really?"

The man smiled.

"Really really."

Carol leaped forward, tackling her father and wrapping her arms around him for a hug. Clearly startled, the man coughed as he caught his breath before warmly smiling and returning her embrace. They held their hug for half a minute before Carol pulled away. She beamed at her father, who then held out his hand.

"Come on."

Carol frowned for a moment, but then relented and took his hand. They both stood up, and he took a second to look down at her.

"Hey. Before we go back, I want to give you something."

"What is it?"

The man knelt down, reaching into his pocket. He then pulled out a beautiful red scarf, which he held out to her. She looked at it with confusion.

"A scarf? But it's summer, daddy."

"It's not just any scarf, Carol. You remember Granddad?"

"Yeah."

"This was his scarf. His lucky scarf. He had it when he was on his own adventure, across the sea."

"He went on an adventure? What adventure? He never told me!"

The man chuckled.

"Was a long time ago. Lots of people were on adventures back then. They were trying to save lives. Your Granddad, he . . . . he was doing things. Trying to help good people. But there were others who wanted to stop him, you see. Bad people. They wanted to hurt him. But your Granddad wasn't scared."

"Why not?"

"Because he knew he was gonna be okay."

"How?"

"Because he had his lucky scarf."

Carol blinked as she looked down at the scarf again.

"You see, he knew that as long as he had his lucky scarf, that nothing bad was going to happen. He knew that something would come along and help him. And it did. That was the day that he met Captain America."

Carol's eyes burst wide with shock.

"The hero?!"

"Yeah. The hero. Captain America saved your Granddad. All because of this scarf."

"Wow."

"Go on. Take it."

Carol held out her hand, but hesitated. She waited a few more seconds before eagerly snatching it up with both hands. She looked at it with reverence, as if it were some sacred item of the cosmos. She breathed heavily as she held it close to her chest.

"He gave it to me when I was about your age. That's when he told me that story. He told me that he wanted me to give it to my son."

Carol tilted her head to the side.

"But you don't have a son."

The man chuckled.

"I know. Figured it was time to give it to you."

"Thanks, daddy."

Wrapping the scarf around her neck, Carol then held both of her arms up. The man acknowledged the gesture, reaching down and scooping up his daughter. Holding her up near his right shoulder, he then began walking back down the hill, towards the dilapidated fence at the edge of the meadow.

After a few minutes, they arrived at a lone cottage in the countryside. The lights on the ground floor were on, and a woman was standing in the open doorway. Her arms were folded across her chest, and she was tapping her foot repeatedly against the porch.

"What took you so long?!" she said, as the man walked up the front steps. "You been gone for twenty minutes! It's way past her bedtime, Joseph. Almost midnight!"

Joseph shrugged.

"Had trouble finding her. Swear, I raced right back."

The woman scoffed before turning around. Joseph then winked at Carol while his wife's back was turned.

"Come on, get inside," said the woman.

Joseph took Carol upstairs to her bedroom. He took her journal out of her hand as she yawned, putting it on her bedside table for her. After she changed into her pyjamas, he tucked her into her bed, which was in perfect view of a window that allowed her to see the moon and plenty of stars. She was still holding the scarf.

"Goodnight, daddy."

"Goodnight, Care-Bear."

Joseph reached forward and kissed his daughter on the forehead. He then got up and left the room, closing the door behind him. Carol turned her head to the left, looking out the window. Holding the scarf close to her chest, she quickly drifted off to sleep, dreaming of all the wonderful adventures that the future would bring.


	2. Universal Weapon

Earth-717: Ms. Marvel Vol 1

Chapter 2: Universal Weapon

In the far reaches of space, a large spaceship approached a purple planet. The ship was a Kree warship, and one of the finest vessels in the service. It was three hundred metres in length, and was designed in a way to evoke the regal and imperialistic culture of its creators. This ship was the _Helion_ , the flagship of the Kree Navy, and one of the oldest serving ships in the Empire's service, having weathered countless battles over hundreds of years.

On the _Helion_ 's bridge, a rectangular viewing window that stretched across the frontal section allowed the ship's crew a visual of what was outside. The purple planet came into visual range, but the man in the captain's chair could not get a good look because of an imposing figure who was standing right in front of the window.

The figure was three metres tall, far larger than any of his compatriots. Like all Kree, his skin was deep blue, but his height and extremely muscular build made him stand out from all the others on the bridge. His garb was a black and dark-green ceremonial dress, complete with a hood piece and armour that cemented his regal status. He also had black make-up on and around his eyes that was customary of scientific dignitaries and imperial officers.

This man was Ronan the Accuser, and he was the personal lieutenant to the Supreme Intelligence, master of all Kree. Thus, he was the highest ranking official in the Empire.

And his clenched fists and glaring eyes indicated that he was not happy.

"Interstellar co-ordinates confirmed," said one of the technicians. "We have arrived at Protaris, per your orders, Grand Accuser."

Ronan sneered as he looked over the planet in front of them. The technician waited to be spoken to. She was then surprised by what Ronan said.

"What is your name?"

The technician raised an eyebrow as Ronan turned his head to look at her.

"Officer Ko-Rel, my Accuser."

Ronan narrowed his eyes before speaking again.

"And you yourself confirmed these co-ordinates?"

Ko-Rel gulped as she felt her heart beating faster. She quickly shifted her eyes to look at the Captain, but he was watching Ronan with relative disinterest. She then put her hands together in front of her before answering Ronan's question.

"I did, my Accuser. This is Protaris."

"Then I suppose you can explain why a planet under the protection of the Nova Corps has barely any fleet activity?"

Ko-Rel hurriedly brushed the hair over her right ear with her hand.

"I can, sir. According to all Kree military intelligence and reports, this region of Nova space is currently experiencing resource and deployment strains due to increased instability along the borders of Skrull territory. Many of Nova's defensive fleets have been reallocated to reinforce planetary targets deemed most at risk of Skrull attack, as well as bolstering the patrol fleets that secure the defense nodes around Xandar. As far as the Nova Corps is concerned, a planet like Protaris is of low priority."

Ronan turned to look at the Captain, who nodded in approval. He then turned back to Ko-Rel.

"Your report is accurate, Officer," said Ronan. "Well done."

Ko-Rel sighed with relief before giving a respectful bow of her head.

"Thank you, my Accuser."

"Status of the stealth drive," said the Captain.

"Stealth drive at one hundred percent efficiency, Captain," said another technician. "They can't see a damn thing."

"Hold here," said the Captain. "Maintain stealth profile and lower power output of auxiliary systems to thirty percent. We won't be needing them. Ronan?"

Ronan turned around, taking another minute of silence. Everyone on the bridge waited with bated breath for him to speak.

"Give me your finest combat unit, Captain. A full deployment. I will not tolerate any mistakes."

The Captain nodded. Ronan then walked past the command chair and off of the bridge. The Captain then pressed a button on the holographic command console that appeared in front of him.

"This is Captain Yon-Rogg, transmitting to all levels of the _Helion_. We have arrived in the Protaris system, and are currently holding a stealth position in orbit. The Nova Corps does not know that we are here, nor do they have a suitable defense because they're too busy dealing with everyone's favourite nutcase, Veranke."

Yon-Rogg paused and smiled for a moment as many of the Kree on the bridge laughed.

"So . . . . the Grand Accuser will be leading a combat party to the planet's surface. We already have confirmed landing co-ordinates for the Nova base. This is going to be a quick one-and-done operation, and if all goes well, the Nova Corps won't even have the chance to retaliate. Stick to your assigned tasks and we'll be back on Hala in no time. Captain out."

* * *

Covered by the darkness of night, the deployment shuttle soared over a rocky canyon as a rainstorm settled over the entire region. The shuttle was shaped like a three-dimensional parallelogram, with sleek, silver armour plating and two manueverability engines, one affixed to each of the lateral sides. Inside the shuttle stood Ronan, thirty Kree soldiers and two combat mechs, which were about a metre taller than Ronan himself.

"Twenty seconds to the target," said the pilot.

The shuttle hovered close to the ground as it flew over a descending cliff face that led to a valley. In the centre of the valley was a Nova Corps installation, with numerous guard towers around the perimeter of the circular central pyramid. The guard towers were connected by a yellow laser field, which acted as a defensive shield that protected the compound. The main building had the Nova Corps logo emblazoned on one side, and several small drone craft were patrolling the area.

Furrowing his brow upon seeing the defensive grid through the window, Commander Sar-Torr turned around and faced Ronan.

"Looks like they're expecting trouble," said Sar-Torr. "This might get messy, sir."

"Their defenses are lighter than usual," replied Ronan. "And they'll have more than enough trouble to deal with any moment now."

"Sir?"

At that moment, a loud explosion was heard. Sar-Torr quickly looked over his shoulder, seeing that two of the guard towers along the defensive perimeter were crumbling apart. Alarms sounded across the installation as the yellow laser grid powered down, and the various defense drones started scattering towards the destroyed towers.

"What the . . . ."

"Pilot!" said Ronan. "Forward missiles!"

The shuttle launched a set of twin missiles from the frontal cannons, which struck the central pyramid. Large chunks of the armour plating were reduced to slag, with thousands of shards being blasted all over the compound. The explosion also consumed another guard tower.

"Deploy!"

The shuttle spun around, with the cargo door now facing the compound. The back door opened, ejecting a ramp that landed on the rocky ground. The deployment of soldiers rushed down the ramp and opened fire with their blaster rifles, shooting several defense drones out of the sky. The mechs deployed next, walking outside before launching a barrage of cluster missiles.

A string of explosions rocked the entire compound as over a dozen missiles smashed into various structures. A squad of Nova troopers exited the front door, firing gold lasers from their wrist gauntlets, but they were quickly cut down by the superior numbers of the Kree force. The two surviving troopers retreated, closing the door behind them.

Ronan marched out of the back of the shuttle as one of the mechs shot down the last defense drone. Looking to the right, he saw a single Nova trooper fleeing in the distance, before deactivating the cloak on a parked stealth fighter. The fighter looked nothing like any Nova ship. The trooper went inside the fighter and took off, flying into the atmosphere.

Sar-Torr looked over as the ship escaped.

"Sir! Shall we pursue?"

"No need," said Ronan. "One Nova pilot is of no consequence. Secure the interior, Commander."

"Aye, sir."

One of the Kree troopers held up a rocket launcher as Ronan and Sar-Torr joined the battalion. Firing a rocket, the trooper destroyed the front door to the facility. The troopers swarmed inside, methodically capturing point after point as they pushed the Nova troopers back. Ronan confidently marched inside, not even bothering to pay attention to how the battle was proceeding.

The main chamber of the facility was a circular room with several control consoles around the perimeter. Four hallways led into the chamber, with Nova troopers setting up defensive positions at each entry point. Automatic turrets deployed from the ceiling, taking aim at the incoming Kree soldiers. A lone Nova sergeant standing on the central podium looked at the object in the centre with dismay.

It was a large hammer, with ceremonial markings carved into it. It was glowing with purple energy, and was forged of an alloy of incredibly durable and rich metals. The hammer was hovering within a gravity field, and was slowly rotating. This was the Universal Weapon, the prize of the Kree Empire, only bestowed on the one who holds the title of Grand Accuser.

Three months ago, the Nova Corps had stolen it from Ronan, hoping to find a way to reverse-engineer its cosmic power. Now, the sergeant was wishing that Nova Command had never even bothered.

As the Nova defenders fought back against the incoming Kree, the sergeant activated the communications link on her left wrist.

"Mayday, mayday! This is Sergeant Samaya, of Protaris Station! We're under attack! I repeat, we are under attack! Defense grid compromised . . . ."

Samaya was knocked to the ground by an overhead explosion. Groaning as she pushed herself off the ground, she held her wrist to her mouth again.

". . . . internal systems sabotaged! It's Ronan! He's after the Universal Weapon! Send reinforcements!"

A buzzing noise was heard from the communication link.

"I repeat, send reinforcements! Nova Command! Hello? Hello?! Can anyone hear me?!"

Samaya turned her head as another explosion rocked the central chamber, destroying the rest of the automatic turrets and killing several of the Nova troopers. The last handful of defenders killed two of the Kree soldiers before being gunned down by the overwhelming enemy firepower. Breathing heavily, Samaya crawled up the central podium and reached out for the Universal Weapon, desperately grabbing it with both hands.

She shrieked in pain as the hammer shocked her with electricity upon touching it. She let go and slumped to the ground, exhausted. Ronan casually strolled into the room, heartily laughing at her with a mocking tone as she bled from her mouth.

"Fool! You think yourself worthy of the Universal Weapon?"

Samaya groaned again as she vindictively glared at Ronan.

"'Tis a regal artifact. It does not recognize the pitiful. Only the truly powerful may wield it . . . . only the Grand Accuser of the Kree Empire!"

Reaching out with his left hand, Ronan seized the Universal Weapon by its handle, easily tearing it out of the gravity field. The hammer glowed with violet light that poured into Ronan's skin, indicating that the weapon recognized its master. Ronan chuckled as he gripped the handle, before lowering the hammer towards Samaya's face.

"In the absence of anyone else to stand trial, I hereby accuse you with the crime of stealing the Universal Weapon. Do you have anything to say about the charge before I render my judgement?"

Samaya spat on Ronan's feet. Ronan scoffed at her.

"Objection noted."

With a bellowing roar, Ronan held the Universal Weapon high into the air with both arms before bringing it down on Samaya's head. Her skull imploded, blowing chunks of bone, flesh and brain matter all over the floor. Some of the Kree soldiers cringed and looked away from the gory sight. Taking several deep breaths, Ronan basked in his victory for a few moments before turning to Sar-Torr.

"We're done here."

Sar-Torr turned to his soldiers.

"You heard the Accuser. Move out!"

* * *

After returning to the _Helion_ , Ronan went to his private quarters on the ship. Locking the door behind him, he then placed the Universal Weapon on the nearby wall. Sitting down at his desk, he then activated his holographic display interface. Setting up an encrypted transmission, he sent out a call.

Within seconds, the call was answered. The display screen showed the face of a Skrull.

"Ronan."

"Commander Kl'rt," said Ronan. "I have retrieved the Universal Weapon."

Kl'rt folded his hands in front of him.

"I trust that my infiltrator assisted you as requested."

"He did. You upheld your end of the bargain."

"Of course I did. I do have some honour, Accuser. I have to thank you for being willing to strike this deal. My newfound abilities are quite the prize."

Both of Kl'rt's hands transformed into a rock-like organic substance, while also catching fire. He grinned for a couple seconds before reverting his hands to their normal state.

"Don't forget that you needed my science to acquire them, Commander. I doubt your fellow Skrulls will be able to replicate the feat in others."

"And don't forget that you needed my help to recapture your weapon from the Nova Corps. We all have our strengths, Ronan, and we play to them."

"To that, I can agree."

Ronan paused, taking in a breath.

"Do not attempt to contact me on this frequency again," he said. "I will have it disabled shortly. This exchange is over."

"Understood. Farewell."

The display screen went dark. Ronan sat back in his chair before looking out the window, which showed the far reaches of the galaxy.


	3. Flight Test

Earth-717: Ms. Marvel Vol 1

Chapter 3: Flight Test

Near the edge of the Grand Canyon in Arizona, three advanced United States Air Force fighter jets rocketed towards a flare beacon. As they reached it, they instantly slowed down to a near halt, before arriving in a hovering position. They were able to do this via their specially designed maneuverability jets that had been designed for them on commission from the Future Foundation.

Carol was in the centre jet, smirking to herself as set looked over her instruments. It had been twenty years since the day that she had first received her red scarf, but she still had it, wearing it around her waist as a sash whenever she flew. She had a set of plush twin Companion Cubes hanging from the roof of the cockpit, and a picture of herself in a graduation gown posing with her parents that was placed on her dashboard.

A dark-skinned woman with brown eyes and a bob cut was piloting the jet on the right. A handsome man with blonde hair and matching stubble was piloting the one on the left. Carol looked over at the woman, who rolled her eyes. The man laughed.

"What's wrong, Sal?" asked Carol. "Switch off your targeting computer?"

Salia stuck out her tongue.

"Nerd. You know that last section has targets at three different angles. Not that simple to blast 'em all without screwing the clock."

Carol tapped a button on her interface screen, pulling up the test data that her instruments had gathered from Salia's course run. She then reset the course, causing a set of military targeting drones to take positions inside of the canyon. This was the testing course for experimental aircraft, and it was a course that Carol and her fellow pilots had run hundreds of times.

Now that she had control, of course Carol had specially designed the course to be as difficult as possible. She had been placed in charge of preparing a customized training program for the Special Projects division of the Air Force. Clicking her tongue, Carol then looked over the data one last time. The screen showed data for both Salia Petrie and Michael Rossi, with an empty page for Carol Danvers.

"Okay, let's see. Mike was slower but managed to hit every target. Salia was faster but she missed one."

Michael laughed again.

"Sounds like classic Sal to me."

"Shut up, Blondie! It's easy to shoot every damn drone when you take longer than your average pregnancy!"

"Yeah, but I always hit my mark. You know that, am I right?"

Salia's mouth opened wide with disgust. She then playfully slammed the side of her fist against the cockpit window.

"Jerk! You're paying for that one later!"

Michael smugly closed his eyes and shook his head side to side.

"Oh, I'm sure."

Carol held up her hands.

"Okay, okay, kids, pipe down. Don't need you all to start shooting each other out of the sky. These jets cost money, you know. Besides, no point arguing."

Carol put her hands together, interlocking her fingers before she cracked her knuckles.

"Time for good old Cheeseburger to show y'all how it's done."

"Oh, really? Look, girl, you can beat my time, and actually hit everything, I'll buy you a damn cheeseburger. You're good, but you ain't that good."

"Hmmm."

Carol smirked again as she reached forward and smacked her hand down on the Cylon bobblehead that she had sitting on top of her dashboard. She then cracked her neck side to side and firmly gripped her control column.

"I can taste it already. Count me down, Rossi."

Michael nodded as he tapped a button on his interface screen.

"Drones in position on the course. On the count of three . . . ."

"Three!" yelled Salia.

Boosting forward, Carol launched into the course, effortlessly soaring into the canyon and destroying the first targeting drone with a missile. Michael and Salia followed after her in their own jets, flying above the course and observing her progress. Her finely tuned piloting skills operating at peak efficiency, Carol blasted through the course with record speed while also hitting every target.

Grumbling to herself, Salia looked at the timer before glancing at the end section of the course, where the final three targets were. She folded her arms and huffed to herself.

"She can't do it."

Michael shook his head.

"She can do it."

"She can't do it!"

"She can do it."

"Ugh! You suck!"

As Carol rocketed towards the final section, she glanced up at a rock arch that was hanging overhead. The first of three targets was near the ground, usually forcing the pilot to slow down and change angle to hit it. Biting the inside of her lip, she fired a rocket instead at the rock arch, blasting it apart and causing the rocks to start to crumble directly into her flight path.

Salia loudly gasped.

"The hell is she doing?!" asked Michael.

Not letting up her speed for a moment, Carol grinned as she pulled off a barrel roll, squeezing herself through the falling rocks. As the rocks destroyed the low target, Carol fired off two missiles in the middle of her roll. The missiles spun themselves out, both of them striking at and destroying one of the last two drones as her jet flew out of the canyon without a scratch.

Salia's jaw dropped so far that she could hear a faint snapping noise in the back of her head. Michael blinked several times as he tried to process what he had just witnessed. Wiping her hair back, Carol turned her jet around and started to fly back to the flare beacon.

"As I said, Sal . . . . I can taste it already."

* * *

"Do you ever not have a cheeseburger in your hands? I mean, how do you work them all off?"

Carol answered the question by taking another bite of her delicious cheeseburger. Slowly chewing and savouring the scrumptious treat that signalled her victory, she then put it down on the wrapper on her desk. She was sitting inside of her private quarters on the Air Force base, in front of her computer. She was wearing a _Star Wars_ t-shirt and sweat pants.

Her apartment was relatively well-furbished, and was stuffed to the brim with memorabilia from various science-fiction franchises. Posters, plushies, action figures, ship models, LEGO sets and a wide array of other miscellaneous items were strewn all about. She also had various star charts, constellation maps, galaxy diagrams, and even a shower curtain in her bathroom that had a map of the solar system on it.

Her computer screen showed a video call window open, with Ben Grimm on the other end. Carol scratched the back of her head before answering his question.

"Lots of exercise," she said. "Long as I keep up my regimen, I let myself eat what I want. Not like I got any other vices. Besides, won it in a bet."

"What bet?"

"Sal said I couldn't beat her record time on the drone course."

Ben winced.

"Oooh, she was askin' for that one."

"Mmhmm."

Carol grabbed the burger and shoved the rest of it in her mouth. Washing it down with a sip from her Coke can, she then sighed and smiled at Ben.

"So you call Salia for this special project you got goin' on, but you don't call me? Last time I saw her, she was busy on the ISS! Yet she's willing to come all the way back down here to good old green Earth at your beck and call."

"Well, that and you know, we are best friends. That probably had something to do with it."

"You don't sound too convincing. What's goin' on up there? She causin' you problems or something?"

Carol shook her head.

"No, no. Not at all. No. We're good. Just . . . . well, she and Rossi are a thing now, apparently. Spend a lot of time without me, you know? Used to be the three of us against it all, and now . . . . yeah. Incestuous bastards."

Ben tilted his head to the side as he listened.

"I mean, I'm happy for them, really . . . . really. They, they deserve it. Something good. Something worthwhile."

"I see," said Ben. "Third wheel, huh?"

"Yeah."

"See, ya shoulda called me! You need someone with a level head 'round there. I would've come! I thought we were tight, Danvers."

"Alright, alright! Sorry about not giving you a call for the testing, big guy. I would've had you as one of my first choices, you know, except for the whole . . . ."

"Whole fact I can't fit in a cockpit no more, right?"

"Yeah."

Ben threw his hand down.

"Ah, don't sweat it. I got other things to worry about anyway. Appreciate the offer, but I'm doin' good right now."

"Really? What happened with that whole tussle with the Hulk? Saw it on the news the other day. Was that you doin' good?"

Ben weakly laughed as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Ha ha, yeah, about that. Was a big misunderstanding. Well, not really, but, sorta, kinda . . . . look, it's a long story, okay? Jolly green giant he ain't, trust me. No good jerk crushed my favourite hot dog stand. Had to get Reed to pay the guy so he could get it replaced. Somethin' about insurance not covering superhero damage. But I swear, I'm gonna clobber whoever put together that byline, tryin' to say he was stronger than me!"

Carol let a cheeky smile grow on her face as Ben started talking louder and louder, moving his hands around in agitation as he continued to speak.

"I mean, can you believe that? Stronger than me? Than me! Ben Grimm! That ain't somethin' I take lightly! It's libel, I tell ya! He ain't stronger than me at all!"

Carol giggled.

"You don't have to convince me, buddy. I'm on your side."

With his finger in the air, Ben paused and closed his mouth. He then lowered his hand and nodded before speaking again.

"Oh. Okay. Good, good. Didn't wanna have to clobber ya."

Another voice, this one female, was then heard from off-screen. Carol recognized it as the voice of Alicia Masters.

"Ben? Who are you threatening to clobber now?"

Ben looked to the side.

"Ahh, no one, Alicia. Was a joke, I swear."

"I'll just bet."

Alicia stepped into view of the video screen. Carol smiled and instinctively waved, before realizing that the grey-eyed woman wouldn't be able to see it. Carol quickly lowered her hand, abandoning the gesture.

"Who are you talking to?"

"Alicia! It's me, Carol."

"Ah, Carol! Nice to hear your voice again. This is coming from the computer, right? I swear, I never understood the whole video chat thing. A phone works perfectly well, but . . . . I suppose I might be a bit biased in that area."

Carol and Alicia both laughed.

"Keeping Ben in line for me?" asked Carol.

"The best I can. But you know him, always running off and smashing himself into things, as he's wont to do. I suppose you heard that the Baxter Building was nearly demolished by his latest escapade."

"Hey!" said Ben. "That ain't fair, baby. It was them kooky military broads! They shot rockets at us!"

Alicia shook her head.

"Details, details."

Carol scowled.

"Kooky military broad?! Watch your mouth, Grimm! I resemble that remark!"

"Swear, I'm gettin' double teamed here."

"You wish," said Carol.

"That's it, I'm out! Ah. Alicia wanted me to take her to that fancy art show down in Hell's Kitchen, anyway, so we gotta jet. Eh, what was it called, uh . . . ."

"The Scene Contempo Gallery," said Alicia.

"Yeah, that's it. That one. Anyway, gotta go, Carol. Talk to you later?"

"Sure, big guy."

"Bye, Carol!"

"Bye, Alicia."

The screen switched off as the call ended. Taking a few seconds to stare at the blank screen, Carol saw the faint image of her own reflection. Sighing as she saw her own sullen eyes, she then pushed herself off the chair and sat down on her couch, turning on her television. Hugging one of her pillows close to her chest, she started to watch old episodes of _Star Trek: Deep Space Nine_.

She spent the rest of her evening like this, silent and disinterested. As night swept in over Arizona, Carol went into her nightly routine. After hundreds of push-ups, pull-ups and crunches, she crawled into bed. Holding her arms out at her sides, she stared at the ceiling until sleep came to her, a well-deserved respite after a long and strenuous day.


	4. Sentry 459

Earth-717: Ms. Marvel Vol 1

Chapter 4: Sentry 459

His personal shuttle landing on an outstretched platform attached to the Central Tower, Ronan stepped down the loading ramp. The Central Tower, true to its namesake, stood at the direct centre of Kree-Lar, the Capital City of the Kree homeworld of Hala. The city was home to almost thirty million Kree and ten million beings of other races, and was easily one of the busiest metropolises in the known galaxy.

Paying no mind to the thousands of aerial vehicles flying all around the surrounding city, Ronan stepped down the path leading into the tower. Once inside, he walked up a short staircase that led into the main chamber on the top floor. The room was relatively barren, aside from a giant glass cylinder placed against the back of the far wall.

The cylinder was completely transparent, and was occupied by a large, blue-green organism. It was a circular mass with pupil-less eyes, a wide mouth and dozens of squid-like tentacles protruding from the top of itself. It resembled a brain with a face, and it squinted its eyes upon seeing Ronan enter its chamber.

This was the Supreme Intelligence, the unchallenged ruler of the Kree Empire.

Approaching the Intelligence, Ronan then dropped to one knee.

"My master."

The Intelligence's voice was both booming and mechanical, a monotone echo that filled the entire room. It carried both a methodical pace and a majestic aura.

"My Accuser. You may rise."

Ronan stood back up, meeting the Intelligence's gaze.

"I see that you have reacquired the Universal Weapon from the Nova Corps."

"Once I learned of its location, it was only a matter of time. I dealt justice on those responsible for its theft."

"I expected nothing less. I am receiving reports that your recent actions have placed you at the very top of Nova Prime's most wanted list. Still, it is distressing that you lost the Universal Weapon at all. It is not meant to be wielded by any who I do not authorize, and given time, the Xandarians may have learned its secrets."

Ronan exhaled.

"They did not, my master. I retrieved it from them before they could learn anything."

"You do not have sufficient knowledge to make that claim, Accuser."

Ronan grunted and looked down at the floor.

"Still, this matter is a minor distraction," said the Intelligence. "We have far more pressing concerns at the moment. The stalemate that we have endured against the Skrulls and the Nova Corps has placed great strain on the outer rim worlds. The Sakaarans are also expressing their concern due to Skrull patrol fleets advancing dangerously close to their territory."

Ronan furrowed his brow.

"The Sakaarans?! They are but a client race! What does it matter if they are . . . ."

The Intelligence scowled at Ronan, silencing him.

"Your racism has no place in this discussion, Accuser. The Sakaarans may be a client race, and they may be suppliant to the Kree, but they are also an important part of this Empire. Do not forget that nearly fifteen percent of Hala's population consists of Sakaaran citizenry. They are an ally that we cannot afford to lose, and they are under my protection. If their government claims to be in distress, then I will seek to address their concerns."

Ronan took in a couple deep breaths, taking his time to choose his next words carefully.

"Forgive me, Supremor. You are correct. You speak with the wisdom of the Ancients."

"I am the Ancients. I am wisdom itself. You may be a great scientist, a brilliant tactician and one of the Empire's foremost authorities on divine cosmic artifacts and galactic history, but I am the sum total of all knowledge that has been collected by the greatest civilization in the history of the known galaxy. That is why I am Supreme."

The Intelligence paused for a moment before speaking again.

"However, I may have yet found a way to break the stalemate and aid the Sakaarans in one swift stroke."

"What do you require?"

"Nothing, as of the moment. I have already taken steps towards my new objective. I have dispatched Sentry Number Four-Five-Nine to survey a particular planet. I already had the planet under surveillance, but only recently learned of its unique qualities. It is a primitive planet, but annexing it may hold the key to victory in our war."

"A primitive planet?! I don't see how conquering a single primitive planet could possibly turn the tide of a galactic war."

The Intelligence narrowed its eyes.

"That is why I am the Supreme Intelligence, and you merely my Accuser."

* * *

"Major Danvers!"

Carol walked into the command centre of the Air Force base, followed by Salia and Michael. Plenty of personnel were at their stations performing their duties, but around the central hologram table were three people: Nick Fury, a man in a blue uniform with a name-tag that read 'Phillip Lawson', and a blonde woman in a beige business dress who Carol did not recognize, but carried an uncanny resemblance to her.

Carol narrowed her eyes as she looked at the woman. Fury then spoke again.

"Major Danvers?"

Carol blinked as she shifted her gaze to Fury.

"Director Fury, sir."

"Good to see you again, Major."

"Likewise, Director."

Phillip walked around the table towards the three pilots, smiling at Carol as he did so. Salia took note of the gleam in his eyes as he stepped up to her.

"Major."

"Phillip."

The two held each other's silent gaze for half a second longer than they probably should have.

"How'd your test flights go?"

"Uh, well enough," said Carol. "Phillip Lawson, I'd like you to meet my two candidates for the space fighter program."

Carol turned to her two friends, beckoning them to step forward. They both shook Phillip's hand in turn.

"Salia Petrie and Michael Rossi."

"Hello," said Michael.

"Yo," said Salia.

"Ah yes," said Phillip, nodding at them. "You're Carol's friends. I've heard nothing but good things, I promise."

"So have I," said Fury, putting his hands on his hips. "Carol says you're some of the best."

"Some?" asked Salia.

Fury smirked.

"Well, she reserves the very best for herself. Best damn pilot in the whole Air Force, I believe her exact words were."

Carol rubbed the back of her neck as she weakly laughed.

"Wasn't expecting to see you so soon, Fury," said Carol. "Figured you had your hands full with your latest . . . . stuff."

Fury looked to the side, observing the various base personnel who were at their stations.

"Well I wasn't far outta town, so figured I'd drop by. Wanted to get a progress update on the prototype space fighter. Mister Lawson was just showing me the latest schematics from the finished model."

"It's finished?!" blurted Salia.

"Yes," said Phillip. "One prototype. Fully built and operational. Ready for testing. That's why the Major was finalizing the testing roster."

Phillip pointed his finger at the three pilots.

"That's you."

Salia put her hands behind her back, holding her head up as high as she could. The blonde woman, who had not spoken this entire time, folded her arms and noted the gesture with her gaze.

"Well," said Salia, "I also happen to be an aeronautical engineer who works for NASA, so . . . . I really wanna see those schematics."

Phillip gestured towards the hologram table.

"As you wish."

Phillip activated the schematic hologram, which showed a fully interactive three-dimensional light model of the prototype fighter. Salia approached it and started to read the streams of data, before pulling apart the model and inspecting all of the parts. Her eyes lit up with wonder as she marvelled at what she was seeing.

Fury walked up to Carol, beckoning for the blonde woman to follow him.

"That wasn't the only reason I was here, Major. I'm also appointing you a new operative."

Carol shrugged.

"We already have the test pilots picked out."

"Not a pilot. May I introduce . . . ."

Fury stepped aside and let the woman step forward.

"Doctor Karla Sofen."

Karla stepped up to Carol, with a hint of a devious smile on her face. Carol did her best to maintain a straight face, but the resemblance that Karla carried to herself instantly made her both curious and anxious. Karla reached out, and Carol instinctively shook her hand. She thought she could faintly feel Karla squeezing on her hand harder than she should have before letting go.

"Major," said Karla. "It's a pleasure, truly."

"Doctor."

Fury looked back and forth between the two women.

"Doctor Sofen is a highly respected psychologist. She's published several books on trauma theory and recovery, and has been consulted by government agencies dozens of times. She comes very recommended."

"I'm sure," said Carol. "But with all due respect, Director, I don't think it's entirely necessary that . . . ."

Karla gave a soft chuckle, interrupting Carol's sentence. Carol tilted her face sideways a bit as Karla started to speak. Michael folded his arms as he furrowed his brow at Karla.

"I won't be a bother, I assure you. My role will be to ensure the mental and emotional well-being of the pilots during their training and missions. As with any military operation, mental health is a critical component, and one that is, quite sadly, far too often overlooked. I'm here to alleviate any stress or concerns that the pilots have."

Karla then turned to look at Fury.

"And given that Director Fury himself has sought my help in the past, I can guarantee that my services will be of the utmost importance to your program."

Carol felt a shiver snake down her spine at the way Karla's voice sounded when she finished off her sentence. Michael could notice that something was off with Carol given that she took a second longer to respond than expected, but he did not speak. Carol then put on her best feigned smile and nodded.

"I'm sure you'll be a valuable addition to our team, doctor."

"Holy crap, this is awesome!"  
Everyone turned to look at Salia, who was still looking over the hologram schematics.

"Carol, this is nuts! The propulsion designs, energy batteries, weapon systems! This thing's got laser cannons, deflector shields, hell, it's even got a nuke! A tactical nuke! And the engines! A thing this size that can actually break Earth's gravity well! We could fly this tin can to the Moon!"

"We're hoping to go farther than that," said Phillip.

Salia looked up at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Once Reed Richards is finished designing the warp core . . . ."

Salia blinked and shook her head.

"Wait, wait, wait, run that by me again. Did, did you say warp core?"

"Why, yes. A faster than light drive. Doctor Richards says that he's very close to cracking it. He'll build two, one for his own testing, and the second he's been commissioned to send to us."

Salia stared at Phillip with awe for a few seconds before she started to stumble backwards. Michael rushed forward and caught her as she nearly fainted, her eyes fluttering.

"Oh, oh . . . . hold me, baby. I think he just said, he just said . . . . faster than light drive. This, this, this . . . . this I gotta see. He did say it, right?"

"He said it, Sal," said Carol. "We've known about it for months, but it's still technically highly classified military information, so . . . . I couldn't say anything about it until you were officially signed on to the project."

Salia moaned, as if she were simultaneously overwhelmed and aroused. Michael helped her so that she was standing straight up again. Phillip then turned to Fury, and started speaking with him while showing him something on a datapad. Salia and Michael returned to Carol, with Salia looking over as Karla walked to the other side of the room.

"Hey, Carol," said Michael. "Do we really need a brain ranger around here?"

Carol lowered her shoulders.

"I don't think so, but it's sorta outta my hands."

"Just seems so last minute."

Salia then looked over at Phillip, before turning back to Carol and putting on her best sultry voice.

"So . . . . why haven't you introduced me to your assistant before now?"

Michael put his hands on his hips and frowned at Salia.

"What is that supposed to mean?" asked Carol.

"Oh, I get it. Want him all to yourself, don't you? I saw you two makin' eyes. Don't try to hide it, Danvers. You like him."

Carol scoffed.

"Actually, knowing you, I didn't introduce you to him because you'd eat him alive."

Salia giggled.

"Well . . . . yup."

Michael threw up his hands.

"I'm standing right here!"

Salia playfully punched Michael in the ribs.

"Awh, come on, Blondie! You know you're my favourite. Just foolin' around. Well, not actually, ha ha."

"Right."

"Come on, I wanna show you what this jet can do!"

Carol then motioned for Fury to step aside with her, and he did. Looking over and seeing that Salia was showing Michael the schematics and explaining them, Carol then folded her arms and started whispering to Fury.

"Okay, I have to know. Is it true that you found Captain America?"

Fury blinked and held his head back in response.

"You did?! Oh my . . . . how, how is he?!"

Fury looked to the side before exhaling and turning back to Carol.

"He's alive, for one. How did you find out?"

"You're not the only person at SHIELD I talk to, you know that. And you knew how important this would be to me. I bet Coulson flipped a lid."

"He did."

"I wanna meet him."

Fury shook his head. Carol scowled.

"I wanna meet him."

"Major."

"Don't you Major me. I'm gonna meet him. You're gonna make it happen."

"Alright, alright. Fine. You win. I'll have something set up in a couple weeks. We're still trying to get him adjusted. It's a, it's a bit of a shock."

"Hell yeah, it would be!"

"Major!"

Carol and Fury looked over at one of the data analysts, who had just stood up from his station. She walked over as everyone else in the room turned their attention to him. Carol put her hand on the back of the man's chair as he sat back down, pointing at his screen.

"What is it, Staff Sergeant?"

"Ma'am, I got something on the long range scanner, something here I don't quite understand. Unidentified reading. An object from orbit has just descended into the lower atmosphere."

Phillip, who was standing nearby, took in a deep breath.

"Details, Staff Sergeant," said Carol. "What kind of object? What's its trajectory?"

"That's the thing, ma'am. It's descending way too fast to be a meteoroid, and its trajectory is almost completely straight, like it's being directed. Projections show it's going to land . . . ."

"Where?"

"Right here."

Everyone looked up through the window to see an object barrelling through the sky down towards them. Carol's eyes widened as she took a step back.

"MOVE!"

People started screaming and scrambling to get away from the windows. Grabbing the Staff Sergeant and heaving him behind her, Carol then leaped backwards as the object smashed into the ground just outside the building. The shockwave shattered the glass windows and knocked several people to the floor.

As the dust settled, the object stood up, revealing itself to be a ten metre tall robot. It was humanoid shaped, with a horizontally aligned cylindrical head. It had a purple and silver colour scheme, and its ocular visor glowed bright green. Its arms ended with rotating laser cannons. It looked straight at the people inside of the command centre, standing still for a moment.

Then, one of the officers pulled out his pistol, firing two shots at it.

The bullets harmlessly bounced off the robot's armour, but it still fired a green laser from its ocular visor in retaliation. The officer was blasted to the floor, a hole burned clean through his chest. Phillip cringed as he looked at the dead officer.

"NO!" shouted Carol.

Her eyes livid with rage, Carol then ointed directly at the robot.

"KILL THAT THING!"

All of the military personnel took out their weapons and started shooting at the robot. While it was knocked back a step by the sheer volume of bullets striking it at once, they still did no visible damage. Phillip reached out and grabbed Carol's arm as the robot charged its ocular visor again.

"Carol, stop! You don't know what you're . . . ."

"Get your hands off me!"

The robot fired its laser, causing an explosion that knocked both Carol and Phillip to the floor, as well as killing two more personnel. It then turned around and walked out of view. Everyone looked down at Carol, before gasping when they saw Phillip.

"Huh?"

Carol tilted her head to the side upon seeing that his appearance had been altered. A whirring noise was heard from some sort of hidden mechanical device as his skin pigmentation changed to a vibrant shade of blue.

"Phillip?"

Phillip sighed as he looked down at the floor. Carol stood up before offering her hand to him. As she helped him to his feet, everyone else in the room stared at him in shock.

"You've got a lot of explaining to do," said Carol.

"Trust me," said Phillip. "I know."


	5. Power

Earth-717: Ms. Marvel Vol 1

Chapter 5: Power

"My name is Captain Mar-Vell. I am a fleet Captain of the Kree Navy."

Mar-Vell had his back against the wall of a meeting room. Carol, Salia, Michael, Fury, and Karla were all standing in a line in front of him, with Carol in the centre. Her arms were folded across her chest, and her pursed lips and furrowed brow indicated that she was not impressed at all. Salia blinked a couple times before speaking up.

"So, an alien."

"Yes," said Mar-Vell. "The Kree Empire is one of the oldest civilizations in the galaxy. I was sent here several months ago by our leader, the Supreme Intelligence."

"And your robot friend?" asked Carol.

"A Kree sentry. But I did not summon it. I have no idea why it's here. We don't usually send sentries to planets that already have an agent on site. Something must have changed."

"Why don't you call your boss? The Supreme Intelligence?"

Mar-Vell sighed, rolling his shoulders.

"I wish I could. When I landed, my ship was damaged, along with my communicator, but my tracking beacon still worked. At the very least, Navy Command knew where I was and that I was alive. I figured they would contact me when the time was right."

"Sounds like you figured wrong," said Carol.

Mar-Vell frowned and looked down on the floor. Fury took a step forward.

"Why are you here, Captain? What was your mission?"

"One of knowledge. Of peace. I was sent to learn about your people. Assess your social structures, your culture, your technology level. I was to eventually be an emissary to your governments once the Supreme Intelligence decided to make official contact."

"Official contact?" asked Michael. "What for? What do you want with us?"

Mar-Vell exhaled.

"You have to understand, the Kree Empire is massive. But we're only one of the galactic superpowers. There are almost a dozen races who are part of the galactic community. Sakaarans, Krylorians, Shi'ar. But there are three main major powers. Us, the Nova Corps, also known as the Xandarians, and the Skrull Empire."

Salia shook her head.

"Awh man. Someone's gonna have to write this all down for me."  
"The three major powers have all been at war with each other for over a thousand years. We're all looking for ways to try and bring the war to a close. About a year ago, some of my scout fleets noticed that the Skrulls were making advances into nearby star systems. Close to you. As a security measure, I was sent. Usually in this type of situation, after making contact, we would establish a temporary garrison on your world in exchange for resources. That's all. It's basically a way of making sure the Skrulls think twice before entering your system."

Salia held out her hands.

"Wait, wait, wait. You're saying that we've got big ass alien empires at war and they're gonna fight over Earth? Wonderful."

"That's what I was trying to avoid," said Mar-Vell. "But the arrival of a sentry has me very concerned. It's military technology. Supremor's changed his mind."

"Why don't we just bomb it?" asked Michael.

Mar-Vell shook his head.

"Unfortunately, that wouldn't work. The sentry is heavily armoured against all types of conventional weaponry, at least at your level of technology. Galactic superpowers could just shoot them out of the sky, but your weapons won't be very effective. Still, the main purpose of a sentry isn't combat, it's surveillance. It surveys planets with non-spacefaring populations. In a case of extreme resistance, as you just provided, it will . . . . stop the resistance."

Salia sighed.

"That sounds really, really bad."

"If we keep pounding it with reinforcements, we'll destroy it eventually," said Carol.

"Not in time," said Mar-Vell. "Each sentry is equipped with a NegaBomb, a pulse weapon that eradicates organic material. It has a blast radius of fifteen hundred kilometres. Given the display you just gave it, I'd say you have an hour until the NegaBomb's deployed."

"That sounds really, really worse," said Salia.

Everyone stared at Mar-Vell for a moment before Carol charged at him, shoving and pinning him against the wall. Pulling out her pistol, she placed it against Mar-Vell's temple. Karla grinned as she watched the display.

"Carol!" said Michael.

"Now you listen here, Captain, and you listen closely," said Carol. "You're gonna help us stop that bomb from going off, or I'll make sure you're here to see it."

Mar-Vell held up his hands, not attempting to break Carol's grip.

"I was about to offer my help. If the NegaBomb goes off, I die too."

"You better not be lying to me again, Captain."

"I'm not. I'm sorry for having deceived you, but I didn't have a choice. I had no part in sending the sentry here."

Carol stared into Mar-Vell's eyes, trying to gauge his sincerity. After several tense seconds, she released her hold on him. Mar-Vell massaged his throat as Carol put her pistol back in its holster.

"You got one chance, Mar-Vell. You better make it count."

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Carol was driving one of her military jeeps along a path that led through a mountain forest. Mar-Vell was sitting in the passenger seat. Three more jeeps followed after them, filled with soldiers. Mar-Vell looked at the radar screen on the jeep's dashboard, which was pinpointing the sentry's location.

"You shouldn't have brought these men, Major. They won't be able to defeat the sentry. It should have just been you and I."

Carol clenched the steering wheel tighter with both hands.

"Here's the way I see it, Captain. You've been working on my base for months and never once decided to reveal to me that you just so happened to be an alien. Now that one of your robots is threatening my planet, you expect me to just trust you? No. No, that's not the way this works. I'm not counting on you being able to stop this thing, or that you even want to help us at all."

Carol turned to look at Mar-Vell with a vindictive glare.

"So I'm bringing backup, whether you like it or not. Got it?"

Mar-Vell nodded at her.

"I understand. It's your show, Carol."

Carol looked at Mar-Vell for a couple seconds longer as he turned to face forward. She then looked ahead and saw a cliff edge coming up. Slowing down and holding up her open hand to signal the drivers behind her, Carol brought the jeep to a halt before getting out. Mar-Vell followed her to the cliff edge.

Looking down, they saw the sentry standing still in a small clearing surrounded by trees. Crouching down, Carol then signalled at the soldiers, who were wielding an assortment of assault rifles, shotguns, sniper rifles and rocket launchers. One of the soldiers handed her an assault rifle.

"Mar-Vell and I are gonna approach first. The rest of you, set up a perimeter around us. Get ready to open fire on my signal."

"Aye aye, ma'am."

Making their way down a rocky path that led down the small cliff face, Carol and Mar-Vell approached the motionless sentry. They walked at a slow pace in unison, with Carol keeping her rifle trained on the sentry. Once they were a few metres away, the sentry's ocular visor turned on, and it looked at the two of them.

Mar-Vell turned to Carol and slowly lowered his hand. She nodded and lowered her weapon. Mar-Vell then turned back to the sentry and took another step forward.

"Sentry. This is Captain Mar-Vell. Identify your registration number."

"This is Sentry Four-Five-Nine. Captain Mar-Vell. You are accompanied by armed humans."

Mar-Vell held out his hands as he spoke.

"They're not going to attack. They're just scared. What is the status of your NegaBomb?"

"NegaBomb preparing for deployment. Charging at sixty-eight percent. NegaBomb is set for detonation in fourteen minutes, nine seconds."

"As a Captain of the Kree Navy, I am ordering you to shut down the NegaBomb."

"Your order has been rejected."

Mar-Vell blinked and took a step back in confusion.

"What?! Who is your commanding officer? Who sent you to Earth?"

"This unit was sent to Earth under direct command of the Supreme Intelligence. My superior officer is Grand Accuser Ronan."

"Ronan?"

"Friend of yours?" asked Carol.

Mar-Vell sighed.

"Not exactly. Sentry, can you open up a communications channel to Ronan?"

"Acknowledged. One moment, please."

Carol scoffed.

"Ugh, really? So he'll take that order?"

Mar-Vell shrugged.

"It wasn't technically an order."

"Yeah, okay. Well maybe next time you tell him to turn off his nuke, just ask him politely!"

A cavity on the sentry's chest opened, and a light beam shot out of it. The beam formed itself into a holographic image of Ronan.

"Grand Accuser."

"Captain Mar-Vell," said Ronan, looking down. "So you were the emissary to this planet."

"That's correct. Can you deactivate the NegaBomb? I don't have a way off this planet, and I wish to make an official appeal for the survival of life on Earth. As an assigned emissary, it is my right to make this petition to Supremor in person."

Ronan sneered.

"The Supreme Intelligence has ordered this planet ready for construction. It is of crucial strategic importance."

"Construction? What kind of strategic importance?"

"The kind that has changed the timetable. We need this planet ready for the construction crews as soon as possible."

"We can do that without wiping out the humans!"

Carol gripped her assault rifle firmly as she stared at Ronan.

"The humans are not important! Their planet is. I will order the sentry to give you access to its escape pod. You may meet with my ship upon my arrival in the system. Ronan out."

"Wait! Accuser . . . .!"

The hologram shut off. The sentry then looked down at Mar-Vell.

"Communication link severed by Grand Accuser Ronan. Captain Mar-Vell, we have received orders to to provide you safe passage from the effects of the NegaBomb. Please step forward so we can place you in the emergency escape pod."

Carol gulped as her gaze met Mar-Vell's. He sighed as he spent a few silent moments staring into her eyes.

"Captain Mar-Vell. The NegaBomb is almost finished charging. Please step forward so we can shield you from the explosion."

Mar-Vell closed his eyes before quickly turning around and pulling out a blue energy pistol. He fired a charged blast at the sentry, causing it to seize up as electricity rippled all around its body.

"All units!" shouted Carol. "Open fire!"

Stunned by the electricity blast, the sentry was unprepared to be struck by a barrage of bullets from Carol's soldiers. It took several steps backward as Mar-Vell continued to shoot more electricity blasts from his pistol. As it started to recover, the sentry wildly fired its green ocular laser, slicing down some of the nearby trees.

"Look out!"

Carol tackled Mar-Vell out of the way of a falling tree. As they got up, they again looked at each other.

"Oh, man. You alright?"

"Yes. Let's finish this."

Mar-Vell pressed a button on his pistol, causing it to transform into an energy blade. As Carol rolled to the side to dodge a laser shot from the sentry, Mar-Vell charged right towards it, blade in hand. Carol got to one knee and began unloading her clip on the sentry as Mar-Vell slashed twice at its left leg. The sentry fell down on its knee, and Mar-Vell then cut open a hole in its chest.

Seeing the glowing NegaBomb through the newly created cavity, Mar-Vell was then surprised by a sudden backhand attack from the sentry, knocking him to the ground. Carol gasped, before quickly regaining her composure.

"Deploy heavy munitions into that chest cavity!"

The soldiers with rocket launchers fired them at the cavity. The first rocket was a direct hit, knocking the sentry back. The second rocket was deflected by the sentry's arm, while a third struck it in the head. Carol rushed up to Mar-Vell, helping him off the ground. As she did, one last rocket hit the NegaBomb directly.

The sentry again fell to its knees. Mar-Vell gasped as the NegaBomb started to glow with white light.

"Oh no."

"Interior compromised," said the sentry. "Initiating self-destruct sequence."

"Move!"

Mar-Vell leaped towards Carol, pinning her to the ground. He cradled her body and shielded her from the blast as the sentry exploded. The wave of energy released from the explosion caused a blue energy field to form around Mar-Vell, and a yellow one to form around Carol. She shrieked in pain as the energy seeped into her body, and then everything went black.

* * *

". . . . Doctor? I think she's waking up."

Carol opened her eyes, groaning as a nurse walked into her field of vision. Carol was lying on a hospital bed, and she was staring at the ceiling. The nurse looked at the machine that was monitoring her heart rate. A doctor walked into the room.

"Major," said the doctor. "How are you feeling?"

"Ugh. My mouth tastes like crap and my head hurts like a bitch. But, I'm not dead."

Cringing as she swallowed the saliva that was in her mouth, Carol then realized that her arms and legs were strapped to the bed.

"Any particular reason I'm strapped down?"

The nurse began stammering out a response, but the doctor stepped in.

"We, we were taking all the necessary precautions, Major. We had to ensure you were stable. When you were caught in the explosion, your body absorbed some unknown energy. You were experiencing involuntary contractions while being transported back to base."

Carol breathed in and out a couple times, digesting the information.

"Okay. The soldiers . . . . were any of them caught in the blast?"

"No. You and Captain Mar-Vell were the only ones in the blast radius. Everyone else is fine."

Carol sighed with relief.

"Good. And Mar-Vell? Is he alright?"

"He's fine," said the nurse. "He's been waiting for you to wake up."

"Waiting? How long was I out?"

"Just over twelve hours," answered the nurse.

Carol then started to struggle against her restraints.

"Well, I'm good now. Any chance I could get outta this thing?"

The doctor held up his hands.

"I, I wouldn't recommend it, Major. We don't know what kind of energy you absorbed, and we really should . . . ."

The doctor stopped talking upon seeing Carol's entire body light up with a yellow aura. She then pulled at the straps again, causing the entire bed to shatter. The force of her breaking free jettisoned her upwards, and she smashed her face into the ceiling. She then fell down into a heap on the floor. Dazed and with her hair in utter disarray, Carol shook her head.

"Ow."

Carol then stood up and rubbed the back of her neck. The nurse and doctor looked at each other in shock. The yellow aura then formed around Carol again.

"That's not supposed to happen," said the nurse, before turning back to the doctor. "Is that supposed to happen?"

The doctor shrugged in response. The nurse then gasped, pointing at Carol's feet.

"What?" said Carol. "What's wrong?"

Carol then looked down and shouted upon seeing that she was floating a few centimetres into the air. Flailing her arms, she then did an accidental aerial somersault. Waving all of her limbs as she went upright, she then appeared to gain control and stabilize her flight for a few seconds before slowly lowering herself to the ground.

"What kind of energy did you say I absorbed again, doctor?"

"Uh, unknown, ma'am."

Carol then marched past the doctor, heading for the medical bay door. The doctor rushed up to her in protest.

"Major, I really must insist you stay in the medical bay. We have to study you. See if there are any ill side effects of the . . . ."

The doctor was interrupted by Carol squeezing the door handle, and her hand suddenly firing a beam of concussive yellow energy. The beam blew back Carol's hand and incinerated the double door. Both Carol and the doctor looked at the open doorway in silent shock, and the nurse fainted.

* * *

A little while later, the nurse had since been revived and Carol was now sitting on a new bed. Mar-Vell was also there, sitting in a chair and facing her.

"You protected me," said Carol.

"Yes. When I saw the NegaBomb start to glow, I knew it was damaged. We didn't have much time. It wasn't finished charging, so, the sentry had no choice but to trigger its self-destruct mechanism."

"So you don't know what happened to me?"

Mar-Vell sighed and shook his head, putting his hands together.

"No. I can only guess. The energy must have interacted with my physiology and then transferred in some way into your body. Honestly, I have no idea how it happened, or how it's going to affect you. I've never seen anything like it before."

Carol warmly smiled at him.

"Well, you still did good, Mar-Vell. When that Ronan guy offered you a way out, I seriously thought you were gonna abandon us. But . . . . I was wrong. You pulled through when it counted. I won't forget that."

"Hmmm. Thank you."

"But I've gotta ask . . . . why did you help us?"

Mar-Vell looked at Carol, taking a few seconds to consider what he was going to say. He then reached out and gently touched one of her hands. He took it in his, and clasped it before returning her smile. The two looked into each other's eyes for several more seconds before Mar-Vell finally answered her question.

"I had my reasons."


	6. Adjustment

Earth-717: Ms. Marvel Vol 1

Chapter 6: Adjustment

"I'm a WHAT?!"

Simmons nervously coughed a couple times as she looked up at the statuesque woman standing in front of her. Carol realized that she had intimidated the scientist, and so gulped and loosened her posture. Fitz blinked a couple times as he held the datapad in front of his chest, showing Carol the findings that they had accumulated from their scan.

They were standing inside one of the conference rooms in the Air Force base. Salia, Michael, Mar-Vell, Fury, Karla and several other military officers were also present for the meeting. After Carol had demonstrated metahuman abilities, Fury had called in his personal Science Team from the helicarrier, and they had been delivered by Quinjet.

The Quinjet had also brought Phil Coulson, who stepped into the room and placed his back against the wall as Simmons cleared her throat.

"A, a h-hybrid," said Simmons. "From what I could ascertain from the changes in your physiology, your body chemistry, your cell structure. It appears that you've been radically altered in just about every biological way. Whatever energy you absorbed that was transferred via, uh . . . ."

Simmons gestured towards Mar-Vell.

"Captain Mar-Vell," he said.

"Via Captain Mar-Vell's body," continued Simmons. "That energy must have triggered an astronomical transformation. Some sort of latent genetic malleability in humanity perhaps, but either way, the introduction of alien DNA into your system has turned you into something else entirely. On a purely scientific level, you've become a marvel of biology. An actual living, breathing, hybrid! It's remarkable!"

Carol raised an eyebrow as she looked down at her hands.

"I still don't understand."

"What she means is that you're half human and half alien," said Fitz.

Carol tried to speak, but no words came out of her mouth. She found herself just looking down at her hands again. All eyes were on her. She took a minute to ruminate on what she was going to say next.

"But . . . . I look exactly the same! How is that possible?"

"Well, w-well, it seems that your outer appearance wasn't really affected, for whatever reason. I suspect that this likely comes from the fact that the Kree, Kree, it is Kree, yes?"

Mar-Vell nodded at Simmons.

"Right. Kree. As you can see with Captain Mar-Vell, the Kree, on an outer level, are not that different from humanity. Aside from the blue pigmentation of their skin, their humanoid shape is incredibly similar to ours. But internally, on a cellular level, you have gone through quite the change indeed."

Simmons looked at Fitz.

"Next page, Fitz."

"Got it."

Fitz tapped a button on the datapad, and it now showed two bio-scans, one from Carol and one from Mar-Vell.

"I performed a bio-analysis on both you and Captain Mar-Vell to verify my hypothesis. Now, while your internal organs and cell structure do not match up directly with Mar-Vell's, they do now carry some resemblance. You are quite unique indeed, Major Danvers."

"Man," said Salia. "That is messed up!"

"There's more," said Fitz. "While you were sleeping, the medical staff said that they saw fluctuating power levels in some of their equipment, particularly the ones that were stationed around your bed. I took a look at them and I believe that I may have a solution to the obvious question."

"Obvious question?" said Carol.

"Well, where y-your body got the energy to completely rewrite your genetic code."

Carol shrugged.

"Oh, right. Of, of course. Obviously."

"M-Must have been subconscious," continued Fitz. "Yes, that's it. Your body must have absorbed some of the electricity from the devices to power and amplify the evolutionary jump-start happening in your cells. But to do that, you'd have to have the ability to absorb energy in such a fashion. Normal humans can't do that."

"What Fitz is trying to say is that we believe you gained the power to syphon energy directly from other sources, presumably for all kinds of effects. How else do you explain the powered discharge that incinerated the medical bay door?"

"I, uh . . . . I really didn't know how to explain it, to be honest."

"We're going to have to perform more tests, more analysis. Physically, you seem to be fine. Better even. Superior in every way, really. Your muscle density, blood flow, strength levels all seem to have been tremendously amplified. But, we'll uh, have to do stress tests to outline the full parameters of your newfound abilities."

Karla cleared her throat, and everyone turned to look at her.

"I'll be part of designing the tests as well. We need to chart your full psychological profile as you adjust to your powers. Not to worry. You'll be in the best of care."

Carol turned back to look at Fitz and Simmons.

"Thanks guys, I think. This is uh, a lot to take in. But thank you for all your help."

"Congratulations, Major," said Coulson. "You're a full blown metahuman now."

Carol laughed as she looked at Coulson.

"Phil. Wasn't expecting to see you here."

"Wasn't expecting to see you with superpowers, but . . . . I've seen stranger things lately."

"What are you doing here?"

"I have to get back to the helicarrier," said Fury. "I had Coulson bring Science Team here, and he'll be staying on as a liaison to monitor the progress of your tests."

Coulson nodded at Fury before looking back at Carol.

"Had an empty slot in my schedule, you could say. You know you're gonna need a codename and a costume, right?"

Salia then started jumping up and down, waving her hands in the air.

"Oh, oh, oooooh! Pick me! I wanna do that. I wanna do that! Oh, come on! Come on! I'll help you make the costume! I'm good at that kinda stuff! Pick me, pick me!"

"Alright, you sugar-riddled maniac," said Carol.

Salia pumped her fist into the air.

"Yes!"

Michael chuckled as he looked from Salia to Carol.

"So, got a codename in mind?"

Carol put her hand on her chin as she thought about everything she heard. Looking over at the scientists again, she then smirked at them.

"Yeah. Think I do. Ms. Marvel."

"Love it," said Fitz and Simmons in unison.

"You two are quite the team, aren't you?" asked Carol. "Only known you for a few minutes and I can already tell you're like, psychically linked."

"Well, not really . . . ."

"I dunno about that. Maybe."

"I suppose if you really want to know, we should show them the thing. Fitz?"

"Oh yeah, Jemma."

"Huh?" said Carol.

Fitz put the datapad down on a nearby table before lining himself up with Simmons. They held hands before putting their backs against each other and closing their eyes, letting the atmosphere sink in. Coulson chuckled, while Fury put a hand on his forehead.

"Not this again . . . ."

The two young scientists then broke into their synchronized routine as everyone watched in stunned silence.

"Masters of our fields, for we know them best," said Fitz.

"Each day we put our lab skills to the test," said Simmons.

"We strive to be better than all the rest . . . ."

"To find all the answers is our main quest!"

Both Fitz and Simmons sharply turned their faces to look at their audience.

"Fitz!"

"Simmons!"

The two scientists then faced their bodies forward and held their arms out in what looked like battle ready poses.

"For we are the ones that the world call . . . ."

"When they need an answer, big or small!"

The last segment they spoke in unison.

"Goooooooo . . . . SCIENCE TEAM!"

Coulson clapped, provoking Fitz and Simmons to take a bow. Everyone else was too shocked to respond.

* * *

In Carol's room, she and Salia were sitting on the couch, eagerly going over potential costume designs in an artist's sketchbook. Salia was incessantly scribbling with her pencil, while Carol took another bite of her cheeseburger.

"We gotta have like, a, uh, symbol. Yeah, something iconic. Really grabs your eyes. Like, a, a star, or maybe, uh, ooh, I got it! A thunderbolt! Yeah. Something like that. Oh, and more black!"

"Does everything have to be black?

"Yes, it does! Black is in. Black is always in."

Carol took her pencil and drew an outline around the eyes of the figure that Salia had already sketched out on the page.

"Hmmm. How about a domino mask?"

"Domino mask? What the hell for? Not like we don't know who you are, and besides, those things don't do a good job of hiding your identity anyway. Oh, look at me, I'm a superhero! You can't tell who I am cause you can't see half an inch around my eyes!"

"I dunno. I think it would add to my mystique."

"Mystique?! You're as subtle as a plane crash!"

The two women erupted into shared laughter. After half a minute, they finally went silent before meeting each other's eyes. Salia warmly grinned before putting her hand on Carol's shoulder.

"Still can't believe it, can you?"

"Heh. No."

"Don't worry. I'll be there. Every step of the way."

Carol turned her eyes away for a moment before looking back at Salia. She then quickly reached forward and hugged her friend, who returned the embrace.

* * *

Snapping her black gloves onto both arms, Carol then steeled herself as she stared at the wall in front of her. She was wearing her full costume, made out of black leather. Tying her red scarf around her waist, she then clenched her fists. She was inside of a hangar that had been chosen as a special testing area.

Fitz, Simmons, Salia, Michael, Mar-Vell, Coulson and Karla were all standing in the control room, which was adjacent to the hangar. They were separated from the hangar by a glass window. Karla was standing away from the rest of the group, taking private notes on her clipboard. Fitz checked all of the instruments before tapping the button on the microphone.

"Alright, Major. We're all good on this side. Whenever you're ready!"

Carol nodded before firing blasts from both of her hands at the hangar wall. They seared the concrete, but otherwise didn't do much damage.

"Okay. Good, good. Power levels read. Now, charge!"

Stepping forward, Carol grabbed a car battery that was placed on a table with both of her hands. Focusing her mind, she absorbed all of the energy from the battery. Seeping into her skin, the energy made her body glow with the now familiar yellow aura. Once all of the energy was drained, she took aim at the wall again.

"Fire!"

Carol yelled as she fired blasts from both hands again. The significantly boosted beams obliterated the concrete wall, blowing open a large hole in the side of the hangar.

* * *

Karla tapped the button on her recorder before she started to speak. She was sitting on a scarlet couch chair, while Carol was sitting across from her on a similar piece of furniture.

"So tell me, Major. How does it feel to be a superhero?"

"Well, not sure I can say that yet. I haven't done anything."

"I've been to all the tests, Major. You've done many things. You certainly have the powers. You can fly. I watched your get hit with a tank shell without injury. You lifted a fighter jet with ease. You even have a costume."

"Yeah, but I'd say being a hero is more than just about powers or a fancy costume. It's about actually doing something with those gifts. Taking what you have and doing good with them."

Karla tilted her head slightly to the side.

"Do you consider yourself a good person?"

"I would say . . . . that good isn't something that you are. It's not an adjective. Not for me. For me, good is a verb. An action. Good is something that you do."

"And you plan to do good with these powers?"

"Yes."

Karla then took a moment to look at Carol's scarf.

"I've noticed that you wear a scarf around your waist. I can't think of a possible practical use for it. Is there a reason you wear that?"

Carol looked down at the scarf, smiling upon touching it.

"My scarf? Well, it's a memento that my father gave me. Passed down from his father. He said that it was a lucky scarf. I've always worn it. Guess it's a sentimental thing."

"Sentiment does bring comfort in times of need or distress. Are you worried about what might happen now that you have these powers?"

"I wouldn't say that. Sentiment can also enforce our inner resolve . . . . and it can remind us of who we are."

* * *

A while later, Karla was sitting with Mar-Vell.

"Captain of the Kree Navy," she said. "An impressive title. Sounds like quite the responsibility."

"It is."

"If you're a Captain in the Navy, why were you sent on a mission to Earth? Don't they need you in the war?"

Mar-Vell leaned forward, putting both of his elbows on his knees.

"The Empire has plenty of personnel to handle defense."

"You speak about the Empire as if you're no longer a part of it, Captain."

"After the sentry was destroyed, I . . . . I don't know where I stand. I can tell you that I was chosen for this mission because I had already done some research into this solar system."

"Ah. So we're test subjects to you."

Mar-Vell shook his head.

"Are we just primitives then? A scientific hobby, perhaps? Maybe pets?"

"No, no. You make it sound so cold."

"Then what makes it warm, Captain? There must be some personal interest, some . . . . emotional investment. And for there to be emotional investment, there must have been something, someone, who stirred those emotions in you. Tell me, Captain, why did you turn your back on your people to save humanity?"

Mar-Vell looked down.

"I didn't turn my back on anyone. But, I felt that humanity deserved to survive."

"Is it that humanity deserves to survive, or that someone out there makes humanity worth saving?"

"I, I . . . . I d-don't know what you're . . . ."

Karla smirked.

"I observe everyone on this base, Captain. I see the way you look at her. Alien or not, I know exactly what that look means."

Mar-Vell gulped and closed his eyes.

"Why hide it, Captain? Are you ashamed of being in love with a human? Are you afraid of the potential consequences?"

"It's not like that . . . ."

"Then what is it like?"

Mar-Vell sighed as he took a few moments to think. Karla did not blink at all as she observed him closely. Rubbing his face with both hands, he then sat back up before starting his story.

"There was a Kree woman . . . . who I loved a long time ago. She was a medic on my ship, the _Helion_. Her name was Una. She . . . . cared for me, when I was injured in the line of duty. She was a beautiful and maternal woman . . . . someone you could grow to depend on. She helped me, healed me . . . . and not just on the outside."

Karla placed one of her hands on her chin as she listened.

"She was strong . . . . she had to deal with so much. So many patients, so much . . . . pain. But she always showed them the best of care. Always shouldered the burden for them. She was an amazing woman."

"And Major Danvers . . . . she reminds you of her?"

"Yes."

"You spoke of Una in the past tense. What happened to her?"

Mar-Vell cleared his throat.

"She was . . . . killed. In battle. She was performing as a field medic. I told her not to go, but she felt it was her duty to help in any way she could. She . . . ."

Mar-Vell reached into his pocket before pulling out a small stone. It was silver, with a crescent marking on it. Karla blinked as she looked at it.

"She gave me this before she died. It's a moonstone. A shard from the Kree Tree of Life. It's said that they can bestow great power on those who wield them."

Karla's eyes lit up as she glared at the moonstone.

"However, because of the potential danger they could cause in the wrong hands, their use was outlawed a long time ago. People keep them for sentimental reasons."

"Hmmm," said Karla. "It's a shame that such power has been sealed away."

Mar-Vell eyed Karla with suspicion for a moment, before putting the moonstone back in his pocket.

* * *

Mar-Vell walked out of Karla's room. He was then surprised to see Carol waiting there, sitting on a chair in the hallway.

"Waiting for me?" he asked.

"Just wanted to see how you were doing," answered Carol.

Mar-Vell took a seat next to her.

"Keeping busy. When I'm not at your tests, I've been helping with the prototype."

"Hmmm. Good to see you keeping up with things."

"I've mostly been doing it to keep my mind off what happened. Ronan will eventually get here, and I'll have to answer for the sentry's destruction."

"You did the right thing, Mar-Vell."

Mar-Vell turned away from Carol, looking forward.

"Supremor might not see it that way. These things are difficult to explain in terms you'll understand. The Kree Empire has control of a thousand star systems. For the Supreme Intelligence, the native people on a single planet don't mean much at all."

Carol frowned and looked away.

"But, I noticed something in humanity that I wanted to preserve."

"What's that?"

"A spirit. An indomitable will. Even when you were faced with your own annihilation, with overwhelming odds, you never wavered. You focused on doing what you had to. You fought, even when you had no good reason to think you would win. That courage, that . . . . spirit, as I said . . . . it's rare to come across something like that."

Mar-Vell sighed and looked down before continuing.

"I don't want Ronan to come. Humanity won't accept his terms, and there will be conflict. People might get hurt. I'm afraid of what might happen."

"You said it yourself. You know exactly what will happen."

Carol reached out and touched Mar-Vell's hand. He then looked back at Carol as she spoke.

"We'll fight."


	7. Ronan

Earth-717: Ms. Marvel Vol 1

Chapter 7: Ronan

"Alright. Got it. Later, Blondie."

Salia put her cell phone back in her pocket as she walked into the hallway to see Carol and Mar-Vell sitting and talking. Salia smiled and folded her arms, noting to herself that their hands were very close to each other. They were so engrossed in their conversation that they did not even notice that Salia was present.

"I don't want Ronan to come," said Mar-Vell. "Humanity won't accept his terms, and there will be conflict. People might get hurt. I'm afraid of what might happen."

"You said it yourself," said Carol. "You know exactly what will happen."

Salia blinked and nodded with approval as Carol reached out and gently touched Mar-Vell's hand, taking it in hers. Mar-Vell's eyes met with Carol's.

"We'll fight," she said.

Salia pressed her back against the wall as Carol and Mar-Vell went silent. Waiting a couple moments, Salia then tapped the wall twice with the knuckles on her right hand. Carol and Mar-Vell turned to look at her, letting go of each other's hands.

"Sal!"

Salia waved with her left hand.

"Miss Petrie," said Mar-Vell.

"What're you doing here?" asked Carol.

"Just got back from checking on the prototype," said Salia. "Coulson wanted me to look it over in person. It's, ah . . . . helluva ship."

Carol blinked and looked around Salia, seeing that she was alone.

"Where's Mike?"

Salia moved her neck, gesturing over her shoulder.

"Got called back on another assignment. Was just chattin' with him on the phone. Probably won't see him for a couple weeks."

Salia sighed before breaking out her mischievous grin.

"He was pretty sad to go. He liked the sleeping arrangements."

Carol put on a most unimpressed face.

"I'll just bet."

As Carol and Mar-Vell stood up, the emergency alarm sounded. All three of them looked up at the ceiling as they heard people start running around the base. Salia pouted.

"Awh. Not again."

"What is this, Mar-Vell? Another sentry?"

Mar-Vell steeled himself before answering Carol's question.

"No. Ronan's here."

* * *

Leering down at the dozen soldiers that were with him in the landing shuttle, Ronan then looked away as he took out his hand-held hologram device. Activating it by pushing the button at the centre with his thumb, a small hologram of the Supreme Intelligence materialized above the device.

"Report, my Accuser."

"Master. We have arrived in the Sol System. Officer Ko-Rel scanned the planet and detected no signs that the NegaBomb from Sentry Four-Five-Nine was deployed. The humans must have found a way to destroy it prior to detonation."

"More likely, they received assistance from the only person on the planet to have knowledge of the Sentry's schematics. Captain Mar-Vell."

"I proposed a similar conclusion, Supremor."

The Intelligence scowled as he took a moment to ruminate on the new information.

"Are you landing on the planet?"

"As we speak," answered Ronan.

"Good. Find Captain Mar-Vell and take him into custody. Bring him back to Hala, immediately! I will debrief him in person, and make him answer for this outrage. He has defied an imperial order, and I want to know why."

Ronan shook his head, his eyes flaring up with rage.

"He must suffer for what he has done! He betrayed you! He betrayed the Empire! Let me strike him down in your name!"

Sar-Torr, who was standing with his men, looked over at Ronan with concern, narrowing his eyes as the Accuser raised his voice.

"No!" said the Intelligence. "You will do no such thing!"

"But . . . ."

"Captain Mar-Vell has served me faithfully until now. He has one of the most decorated military records in our people's history. He may be complicit in a crime against the Empire, but he is no ordinary soldier. I do not believe that he would commit such an action without good reason. You will arrest him and bring him to me, and as his imperial right states, he will be given the chance to defend himself to me in person. That is my law, and you will follow it to the letter."

Ronan sucked in a breath as he raised his neck.

"As you wish, my master."

"Once Mar-Vell has been returned to Hala, I will put you in command of the construction fleet. You will depart back to the Sol System and prepare it for construction."

"It will be done."

The Intelligence said no more, and the hologram faded. Ronan grunted with anger as he put the hologram device in his pocket. He then walked over to Sar-Torr.

"Is something the matter, Ronan?"

"Nothing you need concern yourself with, Commander. Let us stay focused on the mission."

The pilot's voice sounded over the loudspeaker.

"We've arrived at the landing site. Same one registered by Sentry Four-Five-Nine. We are deploying now."

The landing ramp lowered, and the Kree soldiers rushed out in formation. They were followed by Sar-Torr and Ronan, and they all stepped out onto the ground just outside the Air Force base. Carol, in her costume, was standing alongside Mar-Vell. Salia, Coulson and a handful of soldiers were standing behind them.

The soldiers reached for their weapons upon seeing the Kree rifles, but Mar-Vell held his hand out to Carol.

"Carol, please . . . . call them off."

Carol looked at Mar-Vell for a moment before looking over her shoulder.

"Everyone, hold fire. Let Mar-Vell go first."

Mar-Vell sighed with relief.

"Thank you."

Mar-Vell marched up to Ronan, who easily overshadowed the shorter man. Carol folded her arms across her chest as she sized up the three metre tall Kree, noting his incredibly muscular build and the massive hammer that he wielded, which glowed with purple energy.

"Captain Mar-Vell," said Ronan.

"Ronan the Accuser," said Mar-Vell. "Welcome to . . . ."

"Spare me your indignities, Captain."

Sar-Torr gulped as he looked at Mar-Vell, clearly distressed at how hostile Ronan was acting. Carol saw this reaction, and started wondering about how much tension existed amongst the Kree ranks.

"Did you deactivate the NegaBomb in Sentry Four-Five-Nine?"

"I did," said Mar-Vell.

Ronan growled under his breath. Salia, who was standing next to Coulson, leaned over to him so she could speak into his ear.

"This ain't goin' so well."

"Yeah," said Coulson. "I know."

""You were given explicit instructions for safe passage," said Ronan. "Why did you defy my orders?"

Mar-Vell put his hands behind his back, relaxing his muscles as he explained himself.

"I was not granted my request to make my appeal before the Supreme Intelligence. It is my right, and it was not respected. I deactivated the NegaBomb so that I could have the chance to make my request."

"Your right?! Heretic! You dare speak to me of rights?!"

Mar-Vell glared at Ronan.

"I do. Just as I know that it is also my right to defend myself against the charge of defying orders in trial with the Supreme Intelligence."

Ronan looked as if he was about to strike Mar-Vell, causing Carol to lower her arms and clench her fists. After a couple seconds, Ronan then stood up straight again, lowering his tone.

"Why go through all this trouble, Captain? What is here that's worth saving?"

"Humanity."

"Hmmph."

Ronan walked past Mar-Vell, looking at all the humans standing behind him. Surveying them with his eyes for a minute, he then laughed and looked over his shoulder at Mar-Vell.

"You've gone soft, Captain. Not that you weren't before. What is so great about these humans? They're primitives. They have no bearing on galactic matters. They are our inferiors, and I will . . . ."

"Oh, shut up."

Ronan turned to look at Carol, scowling at her for interrupting him. He stepped towards her, gripping his hammer even tighter. Carol mentally readied herself for an attack.

"And who are you?" asked Ronan.

"My name is Carol Danvers, but you can call me Ms. Marvel."

Ronan chuckled.

"Ms. Marvel? And you are the best this planet has to offer? Why should I care about you?"

"I'll tell you why. Because I'm not gonna let you wipe out my species."

Mar-Vell looked at Carol with anxiety, knowing what was going to happen next.

"What you do and do not allow is of no consequence to me! I represent the most powerful Empire in the galaxy! I am Ronan the Accuser! Billions tremble at the mere whisper of my name, for they know that I am their master, my power unparalleled by any but the Supreme Intelligence itself! Now stand aside!"

Carol scoffed.

"No."

Mar-Vell gulped.

"Carol . . . ."

Carol ignored Mar-Vell, not moving from her spot. Ronan lifted his hammer into the air.

"You wish to die, human?! SO BE IT!"

Ronan swung the hammer down, and Carol caught it without hesitation. Ronan let out a gasp at her strength, clearly caught off guard. Seeing the opportunity, Carol held back her free hand, readying it to throw a powerful punch. Mar-Vell threw out his hands.

"Carol, no!"

Once again, Carol ignored Mar-Vell. She shouted as she threw a haymaker directly at Ronan's face, crushing his cheek and knocking him backwards. Everyone seemed to gasp at once, barely able to register what was happening. Ronan reeled back in pain from Carol's blow, before unleashing a guttural roar and slamming the bottom of his hammer against the ground so hard that it cracked the earth beneath it.

"KILL HER!"

"NO!" shouted Mar-Vell.

The Kree soldiers started firing their laser rifles at Carol, who took off into the sky. The human soldiers also aimed their weapons and took cover, firing shots at the Kree. Coulson took out his pistol, before pushing Salia behind him so that she was covered. Carol flew a circle around Ronan before firing twin blasts from her hands, knocking down two of the Kree soldiers.

Another Kree fired a shot that hit Carol in the side. Instead of causing her harm, it was absorbed by her yellow aura. Sar-Torr raised an eyebrow upon seeing the aura.

"That energy signature! It's Kree!"

Carol kicked away one of the soldiers, knocking him into a group of his compatriots, causing them all to tumble to the floor. Ronan rushed for her and tried to swipe at her with his hammer, but she performed an aerial roll to avoid the clumsy attack. Grabbing his arm with both hands, Carol heaved him over her shoulder, causing him to land on his side.

Grunting in pain, Ronan aimed his hammer at Carol, firing a purple laser from it. She shouted as it struck her in the chest, but again she absorbed the energy, causing her palms to glow with golden rays of light.

"What manner of being are you?!"

Carol didn't bother to respond, firing two charged laser blasts at Ronan, who deflected the shots with his hammer. Carol then flew straight towards him, but Ronan countered by sidestepping her charge and seizing her by her hair. Lifting her up, he then smashed her against the ground, before dealing her back a crushing blow with the tip of his hammer.

Seeing her friend in distress, Salia rushed out from behind cover, grabbing Coulson's backup pistol out of its holster. Coulson tried to stop her, but Salia took aim and fired several shots at Ronan's back. Ronan turned to look at her, clearly unfazed by the shots, which were deflected by his armour. Salia blinked as Ronan then fired a laser blast at her, knocking her to the floor, unconscious.

Carol's eyes widened upon seeing Salia crumpling to the ground.

"SALIA!"

Ronan then kicked Carol in the gut, knocking her away.

"Surrender!" said Ronan.

Carol wiped the blood off her mouth before responding.

"Never!"

Carol then saw that Mar-Vell was being dragged away by some of the soldiers. Firing a quick shot at Ronan to stun him, she then flew over to the soldiers.

"Leave him alone!"

Carol performed an aerial spin kick, which struck three different Kree soldiers. Sar-Torr, who was holding Mar-Vell, fired some pistol shots at her, but she continued to absorb them. Seeing what was happening, Ronan then shouted at Sar-Torr.

"Commander! Aim your pistol at Mar-Vell's head!"

Sar-Torr complied with Ronan's command. Carol blinked as she watched Mar-Vell cease his struggling. He knew that there was no point.

"One more move, Ms. Marvel, and he dies," said Ronan. "Did you see the way she dived to save him, Commander? She cares for him. How pathetic."

Ronan then looked back at Salia.

"Take the other woman too. Now, Ms. Marvel . . . . if you want your friends to live, you'll come with us. The Supreme Intelligence will decide your fate."

Carol fumed as she watched an unconscious Salia being dragged into the shuttle by two Kree soldiers. Mar-Vell frowned at her, knowing how much she was suffering at that moment. Sar-Torr sighed at the tactics being used, but did not speak up against Ronan. Carol then lowered her arms, before looking back at her troops.

"Stand down."

The soldiers lowered their weapons. Ronan nodded before gesturing for everyone to get back on the shuttle. Carol shook her head as she looked up into the sky one last time before flying inside the shuttle. The landing ramp closed, and a few seconds later, the shuttle blasted off, heading back to join the _Helion_ , which was waiting in orbit.


	8. Dark Energy

Earth-717: Ms. Marvel Vol 1

Chapter 8: Dark Energy

His hands behind his back, Yon-Rogg stood in the shuttle bay, watching as Ronan's craft landed. As the back door opened and the ramp descended, he smiled to himself upon seeing Mar-Vell in restraints. Sar-Torr and the soldiers walked him and two human prisoners who he did not recognize down the ramp.

Ronan was the last person out of the shuttle. The rest of the soldiers waited until he stepped up to Yon-Rogg, who stood at attention.

"Captain."

"Accuser, sir! Welcome back. I see that your mission was a success. But . . . . who are the other prisoners?"

"Primitives from the planet. There were complications."

Ronan looked over his shoulder and pointed at Carol.

"Her. She is particularly troublesome. Her name is Ms. Marvel. She possesses some manner of powers . . . . she battled me to a near standstill."

Yon-Rogg's jaw dropped.

"She WHAT?!"

Sar-Torr sighed.

"Accuser," he said. "We need to get the prisoners to the cell block as soon as possible so we can get back to Hala. The Supreme Intelligence is waiting."

Ronan nodded.

"You are right, Commander. Captain! Take them to the cell block. Use the explosive collars. I don't want anything left to chance."

Yon-Rogg placed his fist against his chest in a salute gesture. Ronan then turned away and walked into the adjacent hallway. Yon-Rogg stepped up to Mar-Vell, looking him in the eye. For his part, Mar-Vell did not shy away from Yon-Rogg's glare.

"I know what you've done, Mar-Vell," said Yon-Rogg. "I'll make sure you don't get away with it this time."

"My judgement will come from the Supreme Intelligence. Not you."

"Hmmm."

Yon-Rogg took a step back before addressing the group of soldiers before him, pointing towards the nearest ones.

"You four! Stay with the Commander and I as escort to the cell block. The rest of you! Report to the mess hall. Get some food. You're off duty for three hours. After that, report to the main security station for reallocation."

There was a murmur of excitement and approval from the relieved soldiers, who strapped their rifles to their backs and rushed to leave the hangar. Sar-Torr then gestured towards the four assigned to him, as the group moved down the main hallway after Yon-Rogg. As the group moved, Mar-Vell stayed completely silent.

Salia did not, incessantly struggling against her captors and moaning in frustration.

"Stop squirming!" said one of the soldiers.

"Who asked you?!" retorted Salia. "You're all alien communists to me!"

Once they arrived at the cell block, Yon-Rogg tapped a button on the wall, which opened up a containment drawer. Inside the drawer was a pile of explosive collars, which he handed to the soldiers. Carol and Mar-Vell were quiet, while Salia grumbled and fidgeted the entire time.

"Oh yeah, sure!" said Salia. "Make it hard to breathe too! Cause it was real four star service before this! Just peachy."

Two soldiers latched their collars around Carol and Mar-Vell's necks, while Sar-Torr reached for Salia's.

"Sorry about this," whispered Sar-Torr, as he clicked the collar into place.

Salia's eyes widened at hearing Sar-Torr's words, and she stopped fidgeting. Yon-Rogg again put his hands behind his back as he started to pace back and forth in front of the prisoners.

"I don't know exactly how your powers, Ms. Marvel, but I advise you to stay amicable. If you attempt anything, I will blow one of the collars at random."

"Oh, joy," said Mar-Vell.

Yon-Rogg growled.

"I might just blow your head off for the hell of it, Mar-Vell, if you don't keep your mouth shut."

"You coward," said Carol.

Yon-Rogg slowly turned his head towards Carol, his face in shock at being spoken to in such a manner. He took out his pistol and pressed it against Carol's forehead. Carol did not flinch in any way, merely narrowing her eyes as she stared Yon-Rogg down.

"What did you say, woman?"

"You heard me."

Sar-Torr anxiously looked back and forth between Carol and Yon-Rogg. Salia gulped as sweat dripped down her forehead. Mar-Vell looked at Carol with concern, but did not move.

"You have some nerve," said Yon-Rogg. "I can respect that."

"Never asked for your respect," said Carol.

Yon-Rogg slowly lowered his pistol before placing it back on his hip.

"Get them inside."

* * *

A couple hours later, Carol, Mar-Vell and Salia were all sitting in their individual cells. They had since been left alone, with only a security camera watching over them. Each cell was comprised of three opaque metal walls and a translucent energy shield that faced the main cell block hallway. While Carol knew that she could easily smash her way out of her cell with her bare fists, she also knew that it would mean that either Mar-Vell or Salia would certainly be killed.

Thus, she found herself slumped on the cell bed, staring at the ceiling in frustration. Mar-Vell was sitting upright, possessing patience that was seemingly endless. Salia was rolling back and forth on the floor, occasionally stopping to pound her feet against the cell's energy shield.

"Ugh! I hate alien communists! Not only do we have to sit here with these damn collars strapped to our necks . . . . but they bore us to death too! Prisoners on Earth get to watch TV at least."

Carol sighed and shook her head.

"I can't believe this," she said. "All these years, watching and reading so many stories about exploring space, dreaming of the day I'd get to do it myself . . . . and my first time, I'm a prisoner. I would kill for a TARDIS right about now."

"I would kill for a ham sandwich," said Salia. "What? I'm hungry."

Salia frowned as her attempt at humour elicited nothing more than a moment of pause.

"So . . . . anybody got a super brilliant escape plan?"

"It's no use," said Mar-Vell. "They've got us monitored. I know, I've worked security before. If anyone tries anything, they'll blow a collar. Yon-Rogg will make sure we don't get out."

"What happened between you two, anyway?" asked Carol.

"Yeah," said Salia. "Sounded like he wanted to toss you out an airlock. Do you guys do that?"

Mar-Vell sighed as he prepared to launch into his story.

"I used to be the captain of this ship. Yon-Rogg was the Commander who served under me. This is the _Helion_ , flagship of the Kree Navy. I fought in many battles during the galactic war. Because I was a captain, thousands of lives in each battle hinged on my decisions."

Mar-Vell paused. Carol looked down, trying to imagine what Mar-Vell looked like as his tone grew sadder. Salia clicked her feet together as she waited for the story to continue. Mar-Vell rubbed his hands together as he spoke again.

"The war is a difficult thing to endure, but the last few years were particularly . . . . difficult. No battle was without its sacrifices, or its horrors. The Nova Corps are powerful, but . . . . it's the Skrulls that are the real problem. They're dangerous, brutal, and unlike the Nova Corps, there's nothing they won't resort to to secure victory."

Mar-Vell gritted his teeth.

"Because, you see, a few years back, the Skrull monarchy was overthrown, replaced with a new leader. A single, unifying voice that echoed through the cosmos."

"Who?" asked Carol.

"Veranke," answered Mar-Vell. "Queen of the Skrulls. A religious zealot and insane dictator. Her mere presence bolstered the Skrulls' resolve beyond measure. When she came to power, their tactics got more brutal . . . . their punishments, more severe. I should know. She killed my fiancee."

Both Carol and Salia felt their hearts nearly stop upon hearing Mar-Vell's last sentence. Carol stood up, closing her eyes and placing her hand on the wall that separated herself from him.

"What was her name?" she asked.

"Una," he answered. "She was one of my ship's medical officers. Yon-Rogg always had feelings for her. He was bitter that she chose me over him."

Carol scowled at the thought of Yon-Rogg.

"As for Una," continued Mar-Vell, "She had decided to become a field medic. I told her not to go. I could have stopped her, invoked my Captain's authority . . . . but I let her go. And despite the Captain in me knowing she was making the right decision, the odds eventually caught up with her. Somehow, Veranke found out who she was . . . . and she sent a bombing fleet after her."

Mar-Vell exhaled as his voice was suddenly laced with anger.

"She destroyed an entire battlefield . . . . sacrificed hundreds of her own people . . . . just to ensure that Una would die. Just because I was the great Captain Mar-Vell, and she was the woman I loved. And it worked. I couldn't serve anymore. I requested leave . . . . decided to join the science branch . . . . and I was assigned to your planet."

A lone tear fell out of Carol's eye at the same time as one fell out of Mar-Vell's. Salia huddled up on the floor, using her arms to hold her knees close to her chest.

"Yon-Rogg blamed me for Una's death," said Mar-Vell. "He's hated me ever since."

"I'm so sorry, Mar-Vell," said Carol.

"Yeah. So am I."

Just as Mar-Vell finished speaking, the entire ship lurched as the force of an explosion rocked the outer hull. The alarm then sounded, and all three prisoners stood up and looked around as the energy shields disappeared.

"What was that?!" asked Salia.

* * *

"What is that?!" asked Yon-Rogg.

Yon-Rogg, Ronan and the officers on the bridge all looked out the main viewing window to see a gargantuan war machine heading towards them. It was not like the design of any ship they had ever seen, and was eight hundred metres in length. The main section, which was curved upright, split open to reveal a huge central laser cannon. It also had four unfurling appendages that looked like legs, but they were curled up under the ship's main section. The massive vessel was flanked by a handful of Skrull support cruisers.

Ronan's mouth hung open as he stared at the ship.

"That vessel . . . . it's . . . ."  
"Enormous," said Yon-Rogg.

Ko-Rel blinked as she looked at the support ships, before pointing her finger at one of them.

"Those are Skrull ships! Cruiser class!"

"Ready defenses!" shouted Yon-Rogg. "Battle stations!"

The Kree crew on the bridge scrambled to get ready for ship-to-ship combat, but Ronan's eyes stayed fixed on the massive vessel. A few seconds later, the laser cannon began charging, glowing with bright, scarlet energy.

"RAISE THE SHIELDS!" yelled Ronan.

The vessel fired its laser, which tore through space and struck the side of the _Helion_. The impact was so powerful that it ripped through the shields, striking the hull and creating a series of explosions. A handful of the crew members were knocked over, while Yon-Rogg held tightly onto his chair to avoid falling down.

Ronan steadied himself as Ko-Rel looked at her screen.

"Kinetic barriers failing! Security measures offline! Life support, engines and main power are still holding!"

"Focus fire!" said Yon-Rogg. "All cannons! Barrage that ship!"

The _Helion_ 's cannons unleashed a wide volley of shots at the massive vessel. The Skrull cruisers stayed still, while the vessel seemed to be completely unaffected by the shots. After a minute of staying silent, Ronan threw up his hand.

"Hold your fire!"

The cannons stopped as Yon-Rogg looked over at Ronan. A couple seconds later, Ko-Rel saw a notice on her screen.

"Captain! We're being hailed by the Skrull ship."

"Put it on screen."

A holographic video screen appeared over the main window, showing the bridge of the enemy vessel. At the centre of the screen was Kl'rt, sitting on a command chair that was extremely similar to Yon-Rogg's. Ronan glared at the Skrull Captain, who mischievously grinned in return. Everyone was so focused on the video screen that nobody noticed that the recently freed Carol, Mar-Vell and Salia were slowly walking into the room, with their explosive collars having since been torn off by Carol.

"Kl'rt," said Ronan, under his breath.

"Well, well, well," said Kl'rt. "If it isn't Captain Yon-Rogg of the _Helion_ , and Ronan the Accuser in the same place. What a catch."

"Commander Kl'rt," said Yon-Rogg. "We meet in battle, yet again."

"For the last time, I assure you. I trust you've seen the capabilities of our latest weapon? The Queen wanted us to test it . . . . and since we knew the _Helion_ was passing through . . . ."

Ronan snarled at Kl'rt, who giggled in return. Yon-Rogg looked over at Ronan for a moment before returning his gaze to the video screen.

"What kind of ship is that?" asked Yon-Rogg.

Kl'rt placed his hands together.

"This? It's called a Pariah. A new type of warship commissioned by the Queen. As you can see, it's the most powerful weapon of war ever used in this galaxy. I would say that you'd be seeing more of these in the future, but unfortunately for you . . . . you won't."

Kl'rt then gestured one of his hands towards Ronan.

"As said best by one of your own . . . . this exchange is over."

Kl'rt terminated the video screen as the Pariah charged its main cannon again. The officers all looked at Yon-Rogg.

"Captain?" asked Ko-Rel.

Yon-Rogg breathed in and out a couple times before answering her.

"Officer, prepare the warp core for an emergency dark energy jump. Straight to Hala."

"But sir!" she said. "We'd have to divert all power to the engines, and even then, a dark energy jump without a warp gate could rip the ship in half!"

"We're about to be ripped in half by that cannon! Activate the emergency protocol! NOW!"

"Yes, sir!"

Ko-Rel turned to her screen and began fervently pressing keys as the rest of the crew did the same. Mar-Vell then rushed forward and grabbed at the side of Yon-Rogg's chair.

"An unprotected jump?! Are you kidding?!"

Yon-Rogg and Ronan look at Mar-Vell in shock.

"Mar-Vell!" said Yon-Rogg. "What are you doing here?!"

"You're gonna get everyone on this ship killed!"

Salia pointed at the Pariah, which was about to fire.

"That looks really bad, guys. Can we do our best to not die?"

Yon-Rogg pushed Mar-Vell away from his chair before looking over his shoulder at the escaped prisoners.

"I'll deal with you three in a moment!"

Yon-Rogg turned back to Ko-Rel.

"Officer! Lock down the ship and make the jump!"

Ko-Rel tapped a button on her console, which caused metal shutters to close down over all the windows and doorways on the ship.

"Jump on my mark!" said Ko-Rel, looking down at her wrist-mounted hologram device. "Three, two, one . . . . mark!"

The Pariah fired its laser at the same moment the warp core activated. Carol's eyes widened as she felt everything become weightless for a moment. The _Helion_ was surrounded by a purple energy field before it disappeared in an explosion of coloured light, escaping the Pariah's laser by the slightest of margins.

* * *

At the exact same time, the _Helion_ warped into Hala's atmosphere. The purple energy field imploded, tearing off several pieces of the ship and causing a string of explosions across the entire hull. Most of the people on the bridge were jostled to the point of falling over, except for Carol, who started hovering as she looked outside the windows.

Ko-Rel tapped her console again, opening the metal shutters. Yon-Rogg cringed as he pulled himself back into his chair.

"Damage report!"

Ko-Rel coughed as she struggled to hold on to her station.

"We're falling through Hala's atmosphere! Ship integrity at fifty-nine percent. Hala's gravity is pulling us in! Life support and main power are down! We can't correct the flight course!"

Carol flew over to Ko-Rel, looking at the damage report on her screen. Ronan and Yon-Rogg looked at her with scowls.

"We're descending too fast," said Carol. "You sure there's nothing we can do to ease the speed?"

Ko-Rel shook her head.

"No. The unprotected jump completely destroyed our engines!"

Yon-Rogg stood up and pulled out his pistol, aiming it at Carol.

"Step away from the console, Ms. Marvel."

"Yon-Rogg!" exclaimed Mar-Vell. "Stop!"

"You don't give me orders anymore, Mar-Vell," said Yon-Rogg.

Yon-Rogg then smacked Mar-Vell with the side of his gun before aiming back at Carol, who slowly put up her hands. Ronan silently watched the altercation.

"You nutty alien communist!" yelled Salia.

"You're making a huge mistake," said Carol.

"I am the captain of this vessel, and I . . . ."

Carol smirked and opened her palm, firing a small laser at Yon-Rogg's pistol. The laser blasted away the gun, and Carol then stepped forward and struck him across the face with a right hook, knocking him out.

"Whoa!" said Salia.

"Captain?" said Carol. "I'm a major."

Ronan lifted his hammer and stepped towards Carol, aiming it so as to take a swing at her.

"You dare . . . .?!"

Carol threw up her hands.

"Ronan, wait!"

Ronan paused.

"Yon-Rogg's an idiot, and he was gonna get everyone on this ship killed," said Carol. "But I think I can save it."

"How?"

"I'm gonna lift it."

Salia blinked.

"Wait, what?"

"Carol," said Mar-Vell, "I know you're strong, but is this really the time to test yourself?"

"Pfft," said Carol. "Now's the perfect time."

Carol looked over her shoulder at Ko-Rel.

"After I leave, you lock down this entire ship. Everything you can do. This place is gonna turn into a pressure cooker in a minute."

Ko-Rel nodded before Carol turned away and flew over to the window. She quickly did some mental math to figure out how much time she had before the ship crashed into the ground. As she was about to smash through the window, Ronan spoke up.

"Ms. Marvel!"

Carol looked over at Ronan.

"This changes nothing," he said.

Carol paused for a moment.

"Didn't expect it to," she replied.

Carol then burst forward, smashing her way through the window. Ko-Rel tapped the button on her console again.

"Locking all shutters. Let's hope she knows what she's doing."

Outside the _Helion_ , Carol flew alongside the ship as it continued to descend. Picking up speed, she managed to get in front of the ship, bracing her muscles for the impact. Reaching forward, she dug both of her hands into the ship's front end, and was nearly overwhelmed by the sheer weight and force pushing against her.

All of her muscles flaring up with pain, Carol's grip then broke, and she was sent flinging over top of the ship, repeatedly crashing against it as she couldn't control her momentum.

"Ow. Ooh. Ow. No. Ugh. Erp. Frak! Ow! Dammit! Egh! Ooh. Ow!"

Finally regaining control of her flight, Carol then rocketed back towards the front section and smashed her body against the ship, digging into the metal with all four limbs. Creases formed on the ship's plating as her muscles rippled with the force she was exerting. Looking over her shoulder as she cringed, she saw that the ship was plummeting towards a mountain range.

Closing her eyes and clenching her teeth, Carol pushed against the ship with more strength than she had. Despite knowing that her muscles were completely drained, she continued to hold on. Every single cell in her body was drowned with the ungodly agony of being pushed far past its limit, but she refused to surrender.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

Then everything stopped.

Opening her eyes, she saw that she had finally stopped the ship's movement, and that she was only a couple dozen metres away from the ground. With one last effort, she placed the ship down on the flatland area next to the mountains, letting it drop with a heavy thud.

Panting louder than ever before in her life, Carol took a minute to recover before flying back to the bridge. Ripping open one of the shutter panels, everyone on the bridge, even Ronan, looked at her with awe. Salia jumped up in the air with wild abandon.

"Carol, you marvellous bitch!"

Carol chuckled.

"Thank you for flying Air Danvers," said Carol. "The way is clear."


	9. Supreme Intelligence

Earth-717: Ms. Marvel Vol 1

Chapter 9: Supreme Intelligence

"So, this is your homeworld, huh?"

Carol and Mar-Vell were standing near the edge of a cliff at the end of the flatland area. The wreckage of the _Helion_ was behind them, with the ship's crew still being evacuated. They were standing alone, looking over the cliff edge at the vast landscape before them. It was a pristine painting of golden sand and blue-green foliage, the likes of which Carol had long since dreamed of seeing.

"Yes," said Mar-Vell. "This is Hala. For my people, this is home."

Carol smiled as her vision soaked up every detail of the horizon, knowing that she was the first human to ever experience it.

"It's beautiful," she said.

Mar-Vell looked at Carol, who was still focused on the landscape.

"Yeah," he said. "It really is."

Carol sighed.

"Makes me wish I could be visiting under . . . . better circumstances."

Carol started rubbing her left forearm with her right hand.

"Mar-Vell . . . . about what happened on the _Helion_ , about what you said . . . ."

"Carol."

Carol turned to look into Mar-Vell's eyes.

"I told you about my past because I wanted to," he said. "I wanted you to know who I was. Where I came from. How I . . . . how I ended up where I am now. I wish that I had the time to tell you more . . . . I wish I had told you a long time ago. My mission, my mission . . . . everything got in the way. I wish that I could have been honest from the beginning."

Carol blinked and looked down at Mar-Vell's hand.

"You're being honest now," she said.

She took a lateral step towards him, and again found herself looking into his eyes. After a few moments, Mar-Vell gave a weak laugh and turned to look back out at the horizon.

"So what happens now?" asked Carol.

"Honestly, I don't know," answered Mar-Vell. "The Supreme Intelligence has to render judgement. I know that Supremor wants to use your planet. For what, I'm not sure. I just hope it will listen to what I have to say."

"That's it? Just make a plea and hope for the best?"

"What else can I do?"

"You could stand up for what's right! You're talking about genocide."

Mar-Vell frowned.

"I know . . . . but Supremor doesn't think in those terms. It thinks about what is beneficial to the Empire, and only the Empire."

Carol scowled and crossed her arms over her chest.

"So the Kree mindlessly follow a selfish imperialist? I thought we had enough of that crap on Earth."

"Carol . . . ."

Carol stamped her foot against the ground, silencing Mar-Vell.

"No. You listen to me now. Your people threatened me, my friends, hell, my entire planet, but still, I tried to save as many Kree as I could today. Would any of your people aside from you do anything like that for us?"

"No."

Carol shook her head and waved one of her hands down in disgust before turning away from Mar-Vell. She closed her eyes and exhaled as anger rushed through her body, and Mar-Vell could do nothing but watch her with sadness in his eyes. Finally, he broke the silence.

"Carol?"

Carol wiped a tear out of her eye, but did not turn around.

"Why did you help us?" asked Mar-Vell. "You could have grabbed Salia and let the _Helion_ crash. You might have been able to find a way off the planet. Why did you save us?"

Sighing, Carol then looked over her shoulder with a somber look on her face.

"I had my reasons."

* * *

An hour later, a shuttle carrying Carol, Mar-Vell and Salia arrived on the outstretched landing platform attached to the Central Tower. Yon-Rogg had been taken to a hospital, and Ronan had boarded another shuttle to attend to other matters. Sar-Torr had been assigned as the officer to escort Mar-Vell and the humans to have an audience with the Supreme Intelligence.

Salia found herself entranced by the incredible size of Kree-Lar, the city that surrounded the tower. However, she barely had any time to admire it before she was hurried into the tower by Sar-Torr. Once inside, the four of them walked up the short staircase that led to the main chamber. Once the doors to the chamber opened, they finally saw the Intelligence itself.

"Ewww," said Salia.

Carol elbowed Salia in the ribs.

"Ow!"

"Sal!"

"Sorry."

Sar-Torr and Mar-Vell gave short bows to the Intelligence, who stayed silent as it looked over the four people who had entered its domain. Sar-Torr then turned to Carol and Salia and gestured to the Intelligence.

"People of Earth. This is the Supreme Intelligence."

Salia blinked.

"You mean . . . . you all serve the giant brain with the face? Does it talk?"

"Captain Mar-Vell," said the Intelligence.

"Okay then," said Salia, shrugging.

"Supremor," said Mar-Vell, stepping forward so that he was right in front of the Intelligence. "Thank you for allowing me this audience."

"It is your right as Captain. It is the law of our people, and as the one true ruler of the Kree, I ensure that it shall be observed. Captain Mar-Vell, you have defied orders from your superiors in the defense of humanity. What say you of these charges?"

"Please forgive me, Supremor, but I could not in good conscience allow them to be destroyed. They are a species unlike any we have encountered. Their genetic potential and their willpower have proven them worthy. I believe that they may have a future amongst the galactic community, as an ally to the Kree."

"I have seen this potential inside of the one known as Ms. Marvel."

Carol exhaled as she listened to the Intelligence speak.

"Even with a minimal amount of combat data, she displays formidable prowess and skill, even before her transformation. A bio-scan I have just completed indicates that she is a perfect fusion of human and Kree DNA. Truly, such a remarkable feat of genetic engineering has never been recorded."

"Spare humanity," said Mar-Vell. "Open an audience with their governments. They can be an ally to our people."

"That is not for you to decide, Captain. Now, I wish to speak with Ms. Marvel."

Mar-Vell turned around and beckoned for Carol to take his place in front of the Intelligence. Without hesitation, Carol marched forward and met the Intelligence's gaze. Mar-Vell stepped back in line alongside Salia and Sar-Torr. The Intelligence waited a couple of seconds before speaking to her.

"You have managed to accomplish incredible feats of strength in the small amount of time you've been aware of the Empire. Not only did you assist in the destruction of a Kree Sentry, but you also lifted a flagship and battled my Grand Accuser to a draw in personal combat."

"I didn't come here to get praise from you," said Carol. "I came here to make sure you leave my planet alone."

"I was not praising your actions, merely noting them. The reason I have such interest in you is because the Kree themselves have lost the ability to evolve. I have attempted to reactivate the evolutionary process via genetic experimentation to no success. You represent an extremely rare circumstance in which you have become an evolved form of two different species. Perhaps a latent genetic trait within humanity could assist in the evolution of the Kree."

Carol folded her arms and shook her head.

"So what? You want me as a meat slab? Not happening."

"If you refuse to submit yourself for experimentation, then you serve no purpose to the Empire. In that case, I will make use of your planet instead."

"And how do you want to use my planet? What's your interest in Earth?"

The Intelligence looked at Mar-Vell for a moment before returning his gaze to Carol.

"As Captain Mar-Vell has already revealed to you, we are at war," said the Intelligence. "Even with warp cores and faster than light travel, ship movement around the galaxy takes time and is difficult to defend. To ensure our defensive perimeters across the controlled systems are sustained, we require more secure supply lines. For an unknown reason, the space in your solar system is particularly compatible with dark energy wormholes. My construction designs for advanced warp gates would be put into effect around Earth, which would become a nexus hub of safe travel for the Empire."

"You want to wipe out my whole race so you can turn Earth into an interstellar train station?!"

"I will allow you your simple interpretation, but in your own terms, it is accurate. When the _Helion_ made a dark energy jump to Hala, there was no warp gate to properly channel the energy field, leading to its inevitable destruction. With the construction of warp gates around Earth, dark energy travel will become safe in the system. And given that we now know that Queen Veranke has access to a new weapon, the dangers of delay have become even greater."

Carol sharply looked over her shoulder, giving Mar-Vell a scornful glare.

"You didn't tell me any of this!"

"Carol, I didn't . . . ."

"I trusted you! Even after you lied to me! But this?!"

"Carol, I didn't know! This was never part of my mission!"

"The parameters have changed," said the Intelligence. "With confirmation of Queen Veranke's new weapon, we cannot afford to ignore the Sol system's properties any longer . . . . unless you, Ms. Marvel, submit yourself for experimentation. The choice is yours."

Mar-Vell's entire body was shaking, with a mixture of anxiety and dejection hitting critical mass within his heart.

"Carol . . . . I'm so sorry."

Carol looked at Mar-Vell with sullen eyes.

"I'm not."

"What is your decision?" asked the Intelligence.

"My decision? HERE'S MY DECISION!"

Carol fired two laser blasts from her hands, striking the Intelligence's container. The shots were absorbed by a kinetic barrier, but Carol kept firing. Salia cheered, while Sar-Torr watched in shock, seemingly unable to move. Mar-Vell looked at Carol with dismay as she suddenly grabbed at her head in pain.

"Fool!" said the Intelligence. "You challenge the sum total of the greatest minds in the known galaxy! I know you can absorb energy attacks, but you cannot absorb . . . . a psychic one."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

"NO!" shouted Mar-Vell.

Carol fell to her knees, desperately clawing at her skull as the Intelligence increased the pressure of his invisible psychic beam. She then looked behind her and yelled out.

"MAR-VELL! SHOOT ME!"

"What?!"

"JUST DO IT!"

Finally understanding, Mar-Vell then grabbed Sar-Torr's pistol before aiming at Carol. Surprised, Sar-Torr tried to stop him, but was punched away by Salia.

"Sorry about that," she said.

Mar-Vell then fired half a dozen shots at Carol, which she absorbed. Her body brimming with golden energy, she then shouted as she fired a massive pulse beam, which shattered the Intelligence's glass container.

The psychic beam broken, Carol then leaped up and started punching the Intelligence directly, crushing chunks of cyan biomass.

"Intelligence biomatter compromised."

The Intelligence then fired a wave pulse from itself, knocking Carol away.

"Your actions are useless. I anticipated such a response, given that primitives are so prone to illogical actions. Ronan has already prepared a ship, the _Imperator_ , with my recently completed glass cannon. It is heading for your planet now."

"No!" said Mar-Vell.

"Glass cannon?" asked Carol.

The Intelligence nodded.

"It will fire a massive energy beam that will incinerate the planet, turning it . . . ."

Carol blinked.

". . . . to glass," she said.

Mar-Vell looked at the exit that led to the outstretched platform as several Kree soldiers began filtering into the room.

"Carol, we've got to go, now!"

"Enjoy your extinction, Ms. Marvel," said the Intelligence.

Mar-Vell and Salia ran towards the platform as the soldiers opened fire. Carol, who stood still and absorbed the shots that came her way, pointed at the Intelligence.

"This isn't over."

The Intelligence merely narrowed its eyes in response. Carol then turned around and flew out of the room. The Kree soldiers followed the heroes, but were unable to stop the three of them from stealing Sar-Torr's shuttle and flying off into the city.


	10. One Woman Army

Earth-717: Ms. Marvel Vol 1

Chapter 10: One Woman Army

Rocketing over the Kree-Lar skyline, Mar-Vell flew the shuttle towards the edge of the city. Over top a port used for storing and constructing starships, a set of six floating node stations could be seen in a circular pattern. They were connected by a purple energy field, creating a translucent portal. This was the warp gate.

The _Imperator_ , a ship even larger than the _Helion_ , was hovering close to the warp gate. At the front end was a spherical cannon.

"Whoa," said Carol. "You guys got a stargate!"

"It's called a warp gate, actually," said Mar-Vell.

"I'm calling it a stargate."

"But it has nothing to with stars . . . ."

"Stargate!"

"Nerd!" shouted Salia. "And can we please focus on the problem at hand?"

"Any ideas on how to take out that ship?" asked Carol.

"Just one," answered Mar-Vell. "Not sure you're gonna like it."

"Let's hear it."

"This shuttle doesn't have enough firepower to destroy the glass cannon, but I know a ship that does."

"Which one?"

"The prototype."

"What?!" said Carol and Salia in unison.

Mar-Vell pointed at the warp gate.

"That warp gate is set for Earth's co-ordinates," said Mar-Vell. "We can't stop the _Imperator_ from arriving . . . . but if we get you back to the base, and you take the prototype and use the tactical nuke . . . ."

"Mar-Vell," said Carol. "That's one hell of a long shot."

"It's the only chance we have of saving Earth."

Carol paused for a moment.

"Then let's be the big damn heroes."

Just as Carol finished speaking, laser cannons attached to the side of the _Imperator_ started targeting the shuttle. Mar-Vell flew side to side in an irregular pattern to avoid being shot down. Carol looked directly at the glass cannon. Mar-Vell launched a volley of missiles at the _Imperator_ before boosting directly towards the warp gate.

* * *

Coulson, Fitz, Simmons and a handful of soldiers rushed out of the base upon seeing the Kree shuttle heading towards them. Once it landed, Carol kicked open the back door and flew out, with Mar-Vell and Salia right behind her.

"I'm not sure I even wanna ask," said Coulson.

"Good, cause we don't have time," said Carol. "Short version. The Kree are sending a ship towards us right now. It's gonna fire a laser that can destroy the whole planet. We probably have less than ten minutes."

"What?!"

"Huh?!"

"Codswallop."

"I'm taking the jet," said Carol.

* * *

The cockpit sealed around Carol as she strapped herself in. Giving a thumbs up to everyone watching her, she then tightened the knot on her scarf.

"Alright, Grandpa. Let's see what we can do."

Pushing the throttle forward, Carol took off and boosted straight into the sky. She had never actually flown the prototype, but given her natural aptitude for piloting and that she had been consulted for every step of the design process, the jet felt like a natural extension of her body. As she rocketed through the clouds, her communications channel opened.

"Major?"

"Go ahead, Coulson."

"Hell of a day," he said. "Can't believe it's all happening so fast."

"You're telling me."

"Just don't forget . . . . fate of the whole world's in your hands. No pressure."

Carol weakly laughed.

"Always knew how to put a girl on the spot, Phil."

"Yeah, well . . . . end of the world. Might as well laugh, right?"

"Right."

"Look, Carol . . . . we don't know how much time we have. Science Team's in tears, and everyone else is just . . . ."

Carol gulped as she heard Coulson sigh.

"Salia wanted to say something," he said. "Should I put her on?"

"Yeah, I guess."

A moment later, Salia's voice came through the speaker.

"Hey."

"Heh. Hey."

"Made sure to turn on your targeting computer, right?"

Carol and Salia both laughed.

"Can't stay serious even for a minute, can you?" asked Carol.

"Figured I'd get in one last jab, ya big nerd."

"Thanks, Sal."

"Honestly, Carol . . . . I don't know what to say."

"That really is a first."

"There's no other way, is there?" asked Salia.

"Nope. And no other choice."

"Is this goodbye?"

Carol paused.

"I don't know. But Sal, promise me something. If I don't make it back . . . . you stay alive, you hear me? You stay alive . . . . and you take care of Mike. Keep him . . . . happy. Keep both of you happy. For me, you hear?"

Salia audibly burst into tears.

"I-I w-will . . . . Mar-Vell, Mar-Vell w-wants to say s-something."

"Put him on."

Carol took in a deep breath as the jet soared through the atmosphere.

"Carol?"

"Hey, Mar-Vell."

"This is it, isn't it?"

"Seems like."

Mar-Vell sighed.

"What is it?" asked Carol.

"I just . . . . I just wish things could have been different."

"I think we all wish that."

"I know . . . . but after everything we've been through . . . . the time where you knew the truth about me was so short. There were so many things I wanted to see, wanted to do . . . . so many things I wanted to share with you."

Carol sniffled as tears started falling from both of her eyes. The jet finally broke free of the atmosphere, and she could see the _Imperator_ heading towards her.

"I know," said Carol. "And Mar-Vell, I want you to know . . . . that yes, I would have shared those things with you."

Carol couldn't see it, but Mar-Vell smiled through his tears.

"Listen closely, Mar-Vell. I don't want you blaming yourself like you did with Una. This wasn't your fault. The parameters changed. This is my decision, my duty. I know that . . . . that the captain in you knows that this is what I need to do."

"You're right," he said. "Get it done, Major."

"Copy that, Captain."

The _Imperator_ 's cannons started firing at Carol's jet. With dozens of green lasers coming her way, Carol turned off the communication link and put her full focus on evasive manuevers. Her reflexes honed over thousands upon thousands of hours of training and combat experience, she managed to artfully dodge all of the lasers and still make her approach.

In this moment, she didn't just believe that she was the greatest fighter pilot on the planet.

Now, she knew it.

Still, the sheer volume of laser fire made her realize something: there was no way to guarantee that the tactical nuke wouldn't get shot down if she launched it from this distance. She could see the glass cannon sphere glowing brighter and brighter, indicating that it was charging. Launching a set of twin missiles, Carol watched as the laser cannons quickly shot them down, causing a large explosion. Carol used the explosion as cover to dive under, giving her the chance to shoot at them with her own lasers. Blasting apart several in a row with her unwavering accuracy, Carol then performed a barrel roll to dodge more incoming fire before boosting forward, heading straight towards the glass cannon sphere.

While she could not see the people on the bridge, Carol did experience a small amount of pleasure just from imagining what Ronan and his cohorts might be thinking at that moment. Right now, a single human in a jet was going up against one of the most powerful vessels in the galaxy.

And she was winning.

The glass cannon sphere grew even brighter as she got closer and closer. Carol flicked open the trigger that would activate the tactical nuke as she finally got close enough to ensure that the defensive cannons didn't have a good angle on her. Sighing and bracing herself, she knew what she had to do, and she didn't hesitate.

As her finger wrapped around the trigger, she took a brief moment to look out at the wondrous sights of the stars that she had studied for so long. She then pressed the button, and the nuke launched, rocketing forward for only a few seconds before it struck the glass cannon. There was a moment of sound, light and heat, and everything after that was silence.


	11. Resilience

Earth-717: Ms. Marvel Vol 1

Chapter 11: Resilience

 _"The stars are all so clear."_

In the silent void of space, a lone figure floated amongst a gathering of debris. Chunks of metal and circuitry, ranging from the tiniest of fragments to huge pieces of what once was the _Imperator_ formed a domain of relative stillness and peace as they all softly drifted together. The figure was a blonde woman in a specially designed costume, and she was as still as a corpse.

 _"I can't see the planets yet, but one day I will."_

Light from all corners of the galaxy shined upon her. Even the most distant stars could see her at that moment, the moment where she had saved an entire planet from extinction with one act of self-sacrifice. A sublime showing of light and energy had taken place, and now, all that was left were the remnants and the silence.

 _"How you gonna do that?"_

Her arms and legs were both limp, being carried along with her body in the weightlessness of space. She was once a person, like any person, who was full of life, vibrancy, and above all, dreams. She had always wanted to be one with the stars; she wanted to explore the cosmos and see all of the exuberant wonders it had to offer.

 _"I'm gonna be the greatest astronaut ever! I'm gonna go on lots of adventures, just like the Enterprise! I'm gonna go and see the stars and planets that nobody ever saw before! To boldly go, where no woman has gone before!"_

In the small time she had with the great unknown, she had experienced a multitude of crippling emotions. Fear. Anger. Sadness. Regret. But perhaps most importantly, she also finally felt true happiness. Her dreams had at last been fulfilled, even if just for one day. Even if it was in the most dire of circumstances.

For one day, she truly was one with the stars, and that was good enough for her.

* * *

"Are you sure?"

"Just keep looking," said Mar-Vell.

Holding his binoculars to his eyes, Coulson looked up into the sky, desperately scanning it for any sign of movement. Salia was sitting in the driver's seat of a nearby jeep, with a frown on her face and her hands on her arms. Her cheeks and the top part of her shirt were soaked, and she couldn't even bring herself to look at anyone else.

Fitz and Simmons were standing with them, both with despondent looks on their faces. Fitz's hands were shaking, and Simmons looked at him with as he continued to fidget.

"Oh, oh, no, no, no, no," he said. "She's dead. She's dead. No, no, no, no, no. We're dead. Any, any s-second now. Any . . . ."

Simmons reached out and grabbed Fitz's hands, causing him to stop stuttering. She then slowly massaged them, which slowed down his breathing somewhat. His head was still bouncing up and down, and he was looking at the ground.

"Easy, Fitz. Easy. I'm here."

Fitz closed his eyes for a moment and gulped.

"Try to slow down," she said. "Stay calm. Try to breathe. Slowly. Just breathe. That's it."

"A-Are w-we gonna, gonna die, Jemma?"

Simmons sighed and stepped closer to Fitz, pressing her body against his. Holding his hands, she then placed her head on his shoulder. He responded by leaning in to her.

"Maybe," she said. "But everything Science Team does . . . . we do together. Isn't that right?"

Fitz paused.

"Right," he said.

Suddenly, Coulson saw something that caused him to call out and point into the sky.

"Up there!"

Everyone looked to where he was pointing, and after a few seconds, they saw her. Carol's body was falling back to Earth, and mere moments later, she crashed into the distant grasslands. Without speaking, Mar-Vell jumped into Salia's jeep, followed by Coulson and Science Team.

* * *

"Ugh . . . ."

The impact of Carol's body had created a large crater in the grassy field where she landed. She was facing upwards, with her arms stretched out to her sides. She moaned as every muscle in her body throbbed, to the point of being practically paralyzed by the pain. As such, she was in no position to do anything when she suddenly saw a Kree shuttle landing near her.

The shuttle was shaped like a three-dimensional parallelogram, with sleek, silver armour plating and two manueverability engines, one affixed to each of the lateral sides. After it landed, the back door opened and the loading ramp dropped to the ground. Carol then gasped upon seeing Ronan walking down the ramp, holding the Universal Weapon in his left hand.

Carol tried to will herself to move, but her limbs would not listen to her, still being consumed with too much pain. Ronan sneered as he slowly stepped towards her, with seething contempt and unchecked rage growing in his eyes.

"You insolent woman!"

"Got off in time, did you?" asked Carol.

Reaching down, Ronan seized Carol around the throat with his free hand. Pulling her upwards and holding her in the air, he squeezed as tightly as he could, choking what little life Carol had out of her. He then roared and threw her back down on the ground, leaving her groaning and bleeding from her mouth.

"Now is the time of your defeat, Ms. Marvel."

On her hands and knees, Carol coughed out a laugh as blood spurted from her lips and onto the grass beneath her.

"S-So, Ronan . . . . heh, h-how's your . . . . your, your g-glass cannon looking now?"

Ronan yelled as he kicked Carol in the side, causing her to roll sideways and end up on her stomach.

"YOUR MORTAL ARROGANCE GAINS YOU NOTHING BUT A TORTUROUS DEATH! YOU DARE STAND AGAINST ME, GRAND ACCUSER OF THE KREE EMPIRE?!"

Holding the staff of the Universal Weapon with both hands, he then brought it down on Carol's spine, dealing a shattering blow to her ribcage. Carol shrieked in agony as more blood jettisoned from her mouth.

"YOU SNIVELLING, WORTHLESS WHORE!"

Ronan brought the staff down again against the back of Carol's skull, slamming her head against the ground. Despite everything, she still struggled to push herself off the grass.

"Still you will not desist?!"

"Come on, b-big man," said Carol. "Finish it."

"RYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUGH!"

Completely enraged, Ronan dropped the Universal Weapon and grabbed Carol with both hands. Roaring without restraint, he then threw her towards the shuttle, smacking her body against the metal plating. She then crumpled to the ground next to one of the engines. Ronan took in several deep breaths as he picked up his hammer.

Looking up, Carol saw that the engine were still powered on. Ronan pointed his hammer towards her.

"I hereby accuse you of your transgressions against the Empire. You have committed the crimes of mass murder, personal assault, destruction of a Kree starship and obstructing the will of the Supreme Intelligence. Do you have anything to say about the charges before I render judgement?"

Carol laughed.

"Yeah. I got something to say."

Carol then jumped up and grabbed the engine with both hands. Shouting as she syphoned the engine's energy, Ronan could only watch in shock as a yellow aura formed around her, the energy rejuvenating her body and healing her wounds. Hovering a few centimetres above the ground, Carol then turned to look at Ronan with both of her fists brimming with golden energy.

"Care for another round?"

Ronan shouted as he tried to fire a shockwave from his hammer, but Carol was too fast. Dodging upwards, she performed an aerial spin before landing a downward kick on his chest. She then spun around and kicked him in the face with her other foot, before firing off laser blasts from both hands that knocked him back.

Boosting forward before he could recover from being staggered, Carol crashed directly into his chest, slamming him so hard with her own body that he was sent careening to the floor. She tried to crush him with a double hammerfist attack, but he managed to roll out of the way in time before swinging his hammer at her, catching her in the stomach.

"UGH!"

Ronan pulled back and attempted another swing, but Carol moved out of the way just in time. Holding the hammer with both hands, he then fired a shockwave blast, knocking her out of the sky. Rushing towards her, he grabbed her by her scarf and shouted as he heaved her over himself, slamming her body against the ground.

Pulling in her limbs, Carol then emitted a pulse of energy, forcing Ronan to release his grip. She then leaped up and fired more laser shots at him, but he deflected them all with his hammer. Hovering still for a moment, she then held out her hand and taunted him with a gesture of her fingers, beckoning him to come to her.

"RYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUGH!"

Throwing away all caution, Ronan charged directly towards Carol. Just before he reached her, she leaped backwards, getting out of reach. She then boosted forward with her right fist held back. Ronan's eyes widened, but he did not have enough time to move. Carol's fist connected straight into his chest, cracking his armour and knocking him clean off his feet.

Ronan fell to his back, and the Universal Weapon landed on the ground next to him. Carol then landed on his chest, before slamming her left foot down on his body.

"Your turn," she said. "Surrender."

"Never!"

"Huh."  
Carol reached down and grabbed the Universal Weapon. Ronan gasped upon seeing that she was powerful enough to wield it. Holding it with both hands, she then smirked at him.

"Guess we got something in common after all."

Holding the hammer up, Carol spun it around a few times before slamming it down on Ronan's face, knocking him out cold. Tossing the hammer to the ground, she then trudged off of him and slumped down, falling to her knees. As she tried to regain her breath from being so exerted, she looked up to see a jeep full of familiar faces driving towards her.

"Over there!" yelled Salia.

Carol smiled as Salia jumped out of the jeep before Coulson finished stopping. Bounding over to her, Salia grabbed Carol and hugged her so tightly that she almost lost the breath she had just tried so hard to get back.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow."

"Sorry, sorry," said Salia, letting go. "Carol! You did it!"

"Y-Yeah. Guess I did."

"You okay, girl?"

Carol coughed.

"Could use a cheeseburger."


	12. Star Journey

Earth-717: Ms. Marvel Vol 1

Chapter 12: Star Journey

"Commander. Report."

Sar-Torr gulped as he approached the Supreme Intelligence, which was looking at a series of holographic video screens. The glass cylinder that Carol had destroyed had since been replaced with a new one, and the damage to the room repaired. Sar-Torr took in a deep breath and cleared his throat before answering.

"My master," said Sar-Torr. "The glass cannon attack on Earth was . . . . unsuccessful."

"Clarify."

"The _Imperator_ . . . . itwas destroyed by Ms. Marvel."

"And what of Ronan?"

"We haven't been able to contact him," said Sar-Torr. "He may have been killed, we don't know, but . . . . we've officially listed him as missing in action."

The Intelligence was silent for several moments. Sar-Torr waited for another question, but did not receive one.

"Supremor?" he asked. "Shall we give the order for the fleet to move in?"

"No," said the Intelligence. "We have more pressing concerns, and we cannot afford to waste more resources. The Skrulls are encroaching on our borders, and we must learn more about Queen Veranke's new weapon. The chain of command is in disarray, and we must also repair the damage done to Hala. Such matters will take time to resolve."

"Understood."

Sar-Torr gestured as if to leave, but stopped when he heard the Intelligence speak again.

"I sense there is something you wish to ask me, Commander. What is it?"

"Uh, Supremor, if I may . . . . what do you plan to do about Ms. Marvel?"

"For now, we simply observe. The Sol system is still a priority target, but we must proceed with caution. Any further incursion into the system could be costly, and the risks must be carefully calculated before any moves are made. For unlike any other planet, this one has a mighty hero defending it."

* * *

"So tell me, Ms. Marvel . . . . how does it feel to have saved the world?"

Carol sat straight up in her chair, with her hands in her lap. Karla was sitting across from her in her scarlet couch chair, and was eyeing her with particular interest. Carol still couldn't quite tell what it was about Karla that unnerved her, but she felt so all the same.

"It was a mission, Doctor," she said. "Had to get done. Do or die."

Karla scribbled something on her notepad without even looking at it.

"You make it sound so impersonal. Do you really not have any emotional connection to your actions?"

"I do. Perhaps I'm just not ready to talk about it yet. In time, I'll process it all. For now, let's leave it at that."

* * *

"I understand you spoke to Major Danvers as she was heading into space," said Karla.

"I did," replied Mar-Vell.

Karla stretched her neck side to side and crossed her legs before continuing.

"Did it feel strange to be in that situation again?"

"I'm not sure I understand."

Karla smirked.

"Oh, don't you?" she asked. "To have the woman you love ready to give her life in battle, knowing that you were at least partially responsible for her fate?"

Mar-Vell shook his head and frowned.

"Carol made her decision, just as Una did."

"Do you truly believe that?" asked Karla, her voice becoming huskier and more nuanced. "Or is that just an emotional barrier you've built inside your psyche that's speaking for you? Are you certain you don't possess anything that could have helped?"

Feeling strangely compelled, Mar-Vell reached into his pocket and pulled out his moonstone. Karla's eyes lit up with hunger when she saw it, but Mar-Vell was too focused on the stone in his hands to notice.

"Una knew what needed to be done," said Mar-Vell, his voice strained, as if he was forcing out the words. "She was willing to lay her life on the line for that. Using this stone wouldn't have changed anything."

As Mar-Vell's gaze stayed transfixed on the moonstone, Karla started to gently and slowly rub a silver ring she had on one of her fingers.

"Are you certain of that, Captain? What if the power in the moonstone could have saved Una? If you'd used it, she might still be alive."

"Y-You . . . . you don't, don't know that."

"Neither do you."

Mar-Vell gulped as his palms started to shake and sweat. Karla continued to rub the ring.

"Listen to me very carefully, Captain. You blame yourself for Una's death. Deep inside, you feel that if maybe you had taken the very object she gifted to you, and used its forbidden power . . . . that you might have her at your side today."

Mar-Vell breathed faster as his entire body started to shake.

"N-No. It's, it's not, not that s-simple."

"Isn't it? You said this was a piece of the Kree Tree of Life. Is it not possible that the moonstone might be capable of granting life, even to those who have lost it?"

Mar-Vell's convulsing grew more violent.

"You failed to take advantage of the moonstone's power. You failed to see that only through using it could Una be saved. You failed yourself. You failed her. You don't deserve the moonstone."

Mar-Vell's eyes started to roll up into his head. Karla then held out one of her hands.

"Give it to me," she said.

"W-What?"

"Give it to me. You're holding on to a piece of your past that keeps you chained to your guilt. Give it to me, and you will forget the moonstone and the hold it has on you. Give it to me, and your pain will cease. If you don't, Una's death will haunt you forever . . . . and one day, so will Carol's."

Mar-Vell wordlessly held out the moonstone and dropped it in Karla's palm. She hurriedly stuffed it in her pocket before snapping her fingers. Mar-Vell stopped convulsing, and panted for a few seconds as he wiped off his face and repeatedly blinked.

"W-What . . . . what happened?" he asked. "Why do I feel so, so exhausted?"

"I'm not quite sure, Captain," answered Karla. "One minute we were speaking, and the next, you started complaining of a headache and you looked like you were about to faint. You must be quite exerted from what you've gone through. I would suggest resting for the night, Captain."

"Yeah. Yeah, sure."

Grabbing at his head, Mar-Vell then walked out of the room. Once he shut it behind him, Karla took the moonstone out of her pocket and cradled it with her left palm. She stared at it intently and wickedly grinned.

* * *

Walking outside, Carol saw Mar-Vell standing next to the Kree shuttle that Ronan had used to survive the destruction of the _Imperator_. Since being defeated, Ronan had been handcuffed and detained by Mar-Vell, locked inside of one of the shuttle's rooms. Mar-Vell put his hands on his hips before hearing Carol approach.

"Hey, Mar-Vell."

Mar-Vell smiled.

"Hey. I have some good news."

"Oh?"

"I used the shuttle to get in contact with the Nova Corps. Ronan is at the very top of their most wanted list, and . . . . when I said that someone from Earth captured him, and I'd be willing to deliver him, well . . . ."

"What did they say?"

"Well, for one, they were very grateful, so . . . . I've been told that if you ever need a favour, the Nova Corps owes you one."

Carol blinked.

"Wow. Really? Wow."

"Yeah."

"So. You're leaving?"

"I have to. I don't know what the Supreme Intelligence's next move is. There could be very heavy consequences for what's happened here. I need to know."

Carol looked down at the ground.

"I just thought . . . ."

Mar-Vell reached out and pushed up Carol's chin with one of his hands.

"Hey. Nothing's changed between us. I just need to . . . ."

Carol interrupted him by reaching out and pulling him in for a kiss. He tried to struggle for half a second, but realized that he had no power to break her hold, and so gave in. After a few seconds, Carol pulled away, and Mar-Vell was left with a speechless look on his face.

"You come back to me, you hear?" she said. "You come back to me."

Mar-Vell nodded. The two of them were then startled by a whistling noise. Carol and Mar-Vell turned to the side to see Salia sitting on a nearby crate.

"Damn," she said. "Hot stuff! Bet there's a market for this."

"Sal . . . ."

"Oh, don't you 'Sal' me, Danvers. This is a public place, and I believe you're on duty. Get a room!"

Mar-Vell chuckled and took a step back. Carol rolled her eyes and folded her arms as she glared at Salia.

"Hey, I have a question," said Salia. "So, if you're half-alien, and Mar-Vell is all alien, then . . . . if you two have a baby, would it be three-quarters alien?"

"I hate you," said Carol.

Salia giggled in response.

* * *

In a secluded meadow bathed in starlight, a lone woman wandered to the top of a lonely hill. It was a place she was most familiar with, having come here long ago many times to stargaze. While her passion for the cosmos had never died, it had been quite some time since she returned to this spot. But tonight, she knew that it was something she had to do.

Laying down on a bed of grass, Carol folded her hands together across her stomach and just looked up into the night sky. As she took in the familiar sights of the stars, her thoughts drifted to her recent adventure, and how she finally got the chance to make good on her promise of exploring the galaxy.

She also thought about how the man she loved was up there somewhere, and how she hoped that one day, they could continue to explore the galaxy together.

Taking out her old Star Journal, Carol then pulled out her pink, heart-covered pen from within the journal spiral. Opening the journal to a fresh page, she then started writing in her newest entry.

"My First Star Journey."

THE END

Ms. Marvel Will Return

* * *

Epilogue

Scratching the side of her head, Karla unlocked the door to her apartment and walked inside. Closing the door behind her, she turned the lock and placed her keys inside of a glass bowl that was on a nearby counter-top. Holding her hands together and stretching her arms upward, she moaned in satisfaction before clicking her tongue.

Karla then walked into her study, which had a large bookshelf filled with texts and a desk with her personal computer. Looking over the various objects in the room, she then smiled before closing the door. Standing at the exact centre of the room, she then took the moonstone out of her pocket and looked at it.

Karla chuckled to herself for a few moments before squeezing on the moonstone, which started to seep into her skin.

"AGH!"

Almost immediately, Karla's entire body was enveloped with pain. She fell to her knees and shrieked as her skin became charred and corroded, searing itself and becoming like charcoal. The black dust then crumbled and faded away, before a thin lining of white and gold molecules materialized over her form.

Hovering in the air, Karla's transformation finally completed, and she looked down to see that she was now wearing a costume that she could mentally control on a molecular level. Holding out her hands, a gravity pulse emitted from her body, and Karla wildly cackled as many of the items in the room started hovering along with her.


End file.
